Ma Vie Est Un Pari
by vampire-human-werewolf
Summary: Mon fils et moi, on marche par paris. Mais là on a fait fort, deux semaines de paris non stop où des rencontres pourtant inoffensives au départ, ont changé nos vies. On était loin de se douter qu'on les reverrait tous à une même occasion ! Fic drôle.
1. Un Pari qui Change Tout

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Une nouvelle fanfiction oui ! J'ai eu une idée de fictions -inspirée de plusieurs autres je dois dire - et en ce jour SAINT (mdr), c'est à dire celui de l'anniversaire d'Edward Cullen (Oui on est bien le 20 juin), j'ai décidé d'inaugurer ma nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**J'aime beaucoup l'idée de ma fiction et j'ai déjà plein d'idées, surtout que je vais être en vacances alors je pourrais écrire plus souvent, donc autant que je la poste aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

**- Maman ! Arrêtes ! T'es folle ou quoi?**

Mon fils, ma fierté. Logan. Et dans deux semaines, cela fera huit superbes années que je l'ai mis au monde.

Voilà ce que ça fait quand on décide de suivre une bande de potes à une soirée, qu'on boit et qu'on a à peine conscience de ce qu'on fait, sous l'euphorie du moment. Ça va pour moi, ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire ! J'ai eu Logan et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu'ici. Le père m'a abandonné dès qu'il l'a su mais j'en suis heureuse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur comment j'ai pu finir dans son lit à cette époque… Il était juste une connaissance, à peine mignon, sans couilles vu sa lâcheté,… Des tas de défauts quoi. C'est pour quoi j'ai été heureuse de profiter de ma grossesse seule, et maintenant de l'enfance de Logan.

Je sais qu'il n'a toujours pas bien assimilé le fait qu'il n'a pas de père mais pour l'instant ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner, de le préoccuper. Je crois que je lui suffis pour deux…

Mon fils et moi entretenons un étrange lien. Très proche. On a du mal à se séparer, on fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, on se dit tout, absolument tout.

Si un jour je perds ça, je crois que je finirais vite dépressive ! Il est tout pour moi, interdiction de me l'enlever.

A la base, je suis orpheline, mais mon oncle Charlie et ma tante Renée m'ont recueillie. A ce qu'on m'a dit c'était un accident de voiture, la cause de la mort de mes parents : j'étais à la sieste chez mes grands-parents à ce moment là ! J'avais trois ans, sur le coup je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là mais rapidement, je me suis faite à l'idée qu'ils m'avaient -en un sens- abandonnée et rejetée.

Comme quoi, très tôt, je m'habituait tranquillement à être abandonnée et rejetée pour toutes sortes de choses dans ma vie.

A six ans, trois garçons m'avaient coincé dans les toilettes des filles et s'amusaient à me menacer - « comme dans les films » ils disaient- je m'étais pissé dessus tellement j'avais eu peur et du coup, pouf ! Plus d'amis à l'école tellement ils avaient honte de moi. J'avais changé d'école. A sept ans, je me faisais voler mon goûter tous les mardi et vendredi par la même bande de petits morveux. A huit ans, mon voisin de derrière en classe, s'amusait à reculer ma chaise au moment où je m'asseyais pour que je me casse la gueule. A 10 ans, on a fêté mon anniversaire à l'école, ils étaient tous contents pour le gâteau ça c'est sûr, mais Brian a secoué le coca et m'a aspergé de la tête aux pieds, « ça se fête 10 ans, hein ? » m'avait-il dit. A 13 ans, j'ai eu mes premières règles, Renée, si naïve, ne m'avait pas encore expliqué comment on devenait une jeune femme, et du coup je m'étais retrouvée en jupe, sans collant, avec une tâche sur ma chaise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je « mourrais de la minette » puisque je saignais alors que les autres se moquaient de moi.

Oui, je suis une rejetée de la société. Mais tout l'amour dont j'ai manqué de la part des autres est largement compensé avec celui que me donne Logan.

Au lycée tout avait changé, j'avais rencontré Angela, fille de pasteur. Ma seule amie, ma meilleure amie. Maintenant elle vit dans la ville d'à côté -à proximité de Seattle donc- avec son copain Ben -qui m'acceptait aussi. On vient d'emménager. Ça nous change de Forks !

**- MAMAN ! **

On a une particularité Logan et moi : on fait des paris. BEAUCOUP de paris. Sûrement trop mais c'est comme ça que ça marche entre lui et moi généralement.

Tous ces rejets m'auront au moins fait forger mon caractère : maintenant, envolée la victime, place à la dure-à-cuire. Je me rebelle -j'ai 25 ans- et j'entraîne mon fils dans mes délires.

A vrai dire, vu l'âge qu'il a, maintenant on change : un coup c'est lui qui choisit ce que nous faisons, un coup c'est moi. Avec Logan, je rattrape un peu l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu. Et je m'amuse vraiment.

Et là. C'est. La. Cata.

_*Flashback*_

_On regardait la télé. Enfin, Logan zappait plutôt._

_- Maman ?_

_Je reconnaissais cette voix, celle qui annonce un pari. Automatiquement, un stupide sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres et je réponds avec malice :_

_- C'est d'accord Logan. Lance ton pari._

_Et mon sourire devient encore plus grand lorsque je vois le sien -carnassier. Celui qui annonce pour moi que le défi à relever va être énorme. Ça devrait me faire peur, venant de mon fils -vu la mère…- mais plus c'est difficile, plus c'est amusant._

_- Super ! Prête à braver les interdits et courir des risques ?_

_- Balance, têtard ! Riais-je._

_- Ok ma grenouille, tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans un poste de police, habillé en détenu ?_

_Je sens déjà les premières effluves d'adrénaline me parcourir le corps._

_- Bah… J'ai besoin de ton aide, on va y entrer à deux, tu sais que je ne fais rien sans toi Mummy F._

_Mummy F pour Mummy Frog, ou maman grenouille. Oui je sais, c'est débile mais c'est nos noms de code. Lui c'est Little T pour little tapdole soit petit têtard._

_- J'ai déjà un plan, m'annonce-t-il._

_C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés habillés en détenus -j'ai une collection impressionnante de déguisement- derrière le mur qui sépare le parking des policiers et le jardin de la vieille Moron (abrutie en anglais). Cette vieille ! Elle est sur notre « liste de crustacés » -soit ceux dont on doit se venger- depuis le jour où elle et moi nous sommes battus pour avoir le dernier paquet de café au supermarché du coin. Elle avait gagné. Pff…_

_- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a lancé le pari Little T ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de gagner ma place de cinéma que tu m'a promis de payer avec TON argent, qui -soit dit en passant- a été gagné grâce à moi ! Grâce aux paris que tu as gagnés ! Donc tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas me suivre je…_

_- NON ! Je viens ! Je veux voir !_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Voilà comment je me retrouve là, à escalader le mur et essayant de me faire remarquer pour occuper les vigiles pendant que mon fils va passer par le trou qui se trouve dans le mur et qui mène directement à l'arrière du parking où on se débrouillera pour rentrer.

**- Maman, reviens, non c'était une mauvaise idée, si tu te fais prendre, je fais comment moi ?**

**- T'inquiètes Little T ! justement c'est le but de me faire prendre, je raconte qu'on faisait une soirée déguisée et que ça a mal tournée et que, vu qu'on n'avait de téléphone, bah je suis venue directement. En plus j'ai pas de bracelet ni rien, je pas passer pour une vraie détenue !**

**- Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton bracelet ? **me demande-t-il mesquinement.

**- Evidemment ! Alors tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'ils croient que je suis une vraie détenue ? Je te signale que sans ça tu pourras pas passer sans moi !**

**- Oui mais n'empêche que tu peux te faire mal là ! Descends, on va passer par l'entrée principale…**

**- Non ! T'es juste un trouillard et t'as peur…**

**- C'est pas vrai !** démentit-il.

**- Si ! Tu te défiles !**

**- Non, je veux simplement pas que tu te fasses mal Mummy F…**

**- Ohhh t'es mignon… Mais tu mens !**

Il râle mais hoche la tête. Je l'ai cerné !

**- Alors ? Toujours partant ?**

Il marmonne dans sa barbe, grogne, puis me fait un signe évasif pour me dire de continuer d'escalader.

J'escalade autant que je peux, sors ma tête au-dessus du mur pour évaluer la situation.

Deux gars à ma gauche, insignifiants, et un à droite qui pourrait nous empêcher de passer à l'arrière du parking.

C'est de lui dont je vais devoir m'occuper.

Je passe une de mes jambes par-dessus le mur et j'entends un sifflement de Logan, il a peur pour moi, je m'en rends compte. Cette fois c'est pas un pari de merde.

-** Hey ! **m'interpelle le gars de la sécurité à ma droite. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Dans le noir, on ne voit pas bien ma tenue de détenu.

Je descends vite du mur, atterris sans encombre et m'approche du mec, de façon à le faire se tourner vers moi et donc être de dos à Logan dont je vois la tête passée à travers le trou.

**- Hey ! Salut !**

Le gars remarque en quoi je suis habillée et accélère le pas dans ma direction.

**- Non non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !**

Merde, il est baraqué plus…

**- Je suis déguisée, d'accord ? Je vais bien ! Du moins moi je vais bien…**

**- Comment ça ? **demande-t-il, soudain intrigué et s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi.

**- Bah on faisait une fête, huit rues plus loin à peu près, et…**

**- Ah les fêtes des jeunes ! Et y a de l'alcool et ça a mal tourné c'est ça ?**

**- Exactement ! Il faut que vous stoppiez ça ! C'est intenable ! Ils sont tous bourrés et moi j'ai pas le permis, donc j'ai du venir à pieds et…**

**- C'est bon, je vais appeler un de mes collègues pour qu…**

**- Non !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Allez-y c'est urgent, on n'a pas le temps là ! Je vous donne l'adresse et vous emmenez les deux gars avec vous là-bas, même plus si vous voulez, y a environ trente personnes là-bas !**

**- Une grosse fête ! Ok, restez au poste et…**

**- Je peux pas…**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je dois rentrer malheureusement, je devais partir parce que ma grand-mère a un gros problème justement et quand j'ai voulu sortir je me suis faite un peu trop accostée et j'ai décidé de calmer tout ça, ça pourrait tourner encore plus mal sinon !**

**- Bon très bien, allez-y, donnez-nous l'adresse et on s'en charge.**

**- Merci.**

Je lui donne l'adresse de la vieille Moron **[N/A : "Moron" signifie abrutie en anglais ^^ J'ai fait exprès de choisir ce nom]**, elle habite encore plus loin, douze rues après, ça nous laisse plus de temps.

Je commençai à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

**- Allez-y passer par l'entrée principale, vous êtes avec moi je leur expliquerai que c'était qu'un déguisement !**

Alors, de 1 : si je passe par là, Logan sera seul et moi je serai piégée au poste de police jusqu'à leur retour où ils m'incendieront de les avoir roulés parce que cette fête n'existe pas.

De 2 : là je suis dans le noir, donc il ne voit pas bien mon visage mais une fois au poste, on me reconnaîtra partout où j'irai après cette connerie.

Et de 3 : y a pas de 3.

**- Non, c'est bon, je déteste me faire remarquer. Au revoir et bonne chance. Y a du boulot !**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je commence déjà à escalader.

**- Attendez ! Je peux au moins connaître votre prénom ? Je m'appelle Félix.**

Bien joué, Sherlock. C'est écrit sur ton uniforme !

Bah voilà, manquait plus que ça, il me fait du gringue maintenant !

**- Elisa.**

**- Et… Je pourrais vous revoir Elisa ?**

**- Non.**

Ça au moins c'était rapide. Vexé, il se dirige vers ses deux potes et moi je redescends vite fait et fait un sprint jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, au parking.

J'y vois Logan, roulé par terre de rire et je devine facilement la raison.

_- _**Maman je t'aime ! Le râteau qu'il s'est pris !**

Je ris avec lui.

**- Allez beau gosse, on se lève, on se bouge le popotin, on entre et tu me dis ce qu'on fait exactement !**

**- Oh ! Juste une petite balade ! Et je voudrais en savoir plus sur notre voisine !**

**- Tanya ? **questionnai-je. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur elle petit fouineur ?**

**- Bah elle est vachement louche quand même…**

Il est fou !

_Comme sa mère…_

On sait qu'il y a un gardien derrière cette porte, alors tant pis on va passer par les égouts.

J'ai eu par l'intermédiaire d'un très bon ami, le plan du poste de police avec chaque policier à son poste, donc je sais exactement où je peux passer ou pas.

**- Maman, tu veux toujours pas me dire comment t'as eu ce plan ?**

On se dit tout, certes, mais pas tout quand même. J'ai mes secrets !

Pas beaucoup, juste qu'il ne sait pas que son « oncle » Ben est la source de plusieurs de nos paris… Comme le plan du poste de police, et ouais c'est un peu illégal quand même.

**- Beurk, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit passer par les égouts maman… Ok y avait un gardien mais bon tu dois bien avoir un autre tour dans ton sac pour l'amadouer ? T'es trop douée maman pour pas savoir amadouer un de ces mecs ! La preuve, tu devais t'occuper que de Félix là et finalement tu nous a débarrassé de la moitié de ces mecs !**

C'est vrai que je commence à être doué dans le domaine de la manipulation… Dans beaucoup de domaine pour parvenir à mes fins d'ailleurs.

**- Bah on doit passer par les égouts car là, à la prochaine intersection y a un conduit qui nous mène directement dans les conduits d'aération et là je pourrais mieux m'y retrouver dans le plan et normalement on sera plus proche du bureau des dossiers pour avoir celui de Tanya Patzy.**

Il me regarde, fasciné. A parler comme ça on dirait que je suis une vraie espionne et c 'est ça qui l'impressionne.

**- Je t'adore.**

**- Moi aussi Little T.**

**- Y a vraiment aucune maman au monde capable de faire ça, t'es vraiment la meilleure des meilleures. L'unique !**

Non, ne pleure pas Bella, ne pleure pas…

**- Dis donc, tu dragues ta mère ?**

Il émet un son dégouté mais ris avec moi.

**- Merci chéri, toi t'es le meilleur des fils, ensemble on s'amuse mieux.**

**- C'est sûr !**

Nous arrivons au conduit, je l'aide à grimper et monte à mon tour.

**- Et maintenant ?** me demande-t-il.

**- Bah avance, je te dirai où tourner arrivés au bout.**

Il commence à avancer et je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

**- Au fait maman, y a une nouvelle à l'école.**

QUOI ? Il veut me parler d'une fille ?

**- T'étais pas sur Stacy ?**

Il souffle, excédé, pendant que je ris.

**- Maman… Stacy et moi c'est fini !**

Je ris moins, je sais qu'elle lui a brisé le cœur à mon ange.

**- Tiens, d'ailleurs faudra que tu me dises si t'as prévu quelque chose pour cette crustacée ! Sinon, moi je peux…**

**- Maman, stop. Ecoutes moi maintenant.**

J'arrête, je me tais et l'écoute.

**- On verra plus tard pour Stacy mais tu sais que je suis encore amoureux d'elle alors s'il te plaît maman, dis rien.**

Je ne dis rien mais j'ai une boule dans la gorge, personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mon fils et voir mon fils qui a un chagrin d'amour c'est bouleversant pour moi… Alors je lui caresse le dos pendant qu'on continue à avancer.

**- Et donc, cette nouvelle ?** l'encourageai-je.

**- Bah la nouvelle, c'est Renesmée.**

**- Renesmée ? C'est pas un peu bizarre com-**

**- MAMAN ! **dit-il en se retournant pour me lancer un regard noir.

Je mime que je me ferme la bouche à clefs, il esquisse un sourire et se retourne pour continuer à avancer.

**- Donc RENESMEE, bah aujourd'hui elle est arrivée, donc la maîtresse nous l'a présentée et quand elle a dit que Renesmée n'avait pas de maman, bah y en a beaucoup qui se sont moqués d'elle.**

**- Tourne à droite, **soufflai-je, la gorge sèche. L'émotion.

- **Et, bah on faisait des ateliers aujourd'hui, pour fêter son arrivée, elle avait même ramené des gâteaux. Ils ont tout mangés, lui ont rien laissés et moi bah… Je sais, même si on en n'a jamais parlé tous les deux, que tu préfères éviter le sujet de papa.**

Je ferme les yeux, effrayée qu'il me pose des questions sur mon passé. Et sur le père qu'il n'a pas.

**- Mais je la comprenais, elle a qu'un parent mais elle avait l'air de le vivre très bien comme moi.**

Je suis soulagée, un peu.

**- Et je supportais pas de la voir comme ça, triste, rejetée parce qu'elle n'a pas de maman. Ils ne font pas ça avec moi parce que quand oncle Ben vient me chercher, ils croient que c'est mon papa. Alors aujourd'hui tout a changé.**

Je sens l'émotion dans sa voix.

**- Je suis allé vers elle et on a fait connaissance, je l'aime beaucoup, elle a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, elle est super amusante et super extra belle.**

Je souris, ah mon fils… Autant moi je reluque les hommes, lui c'est les femmes !

**- Mais les autres m'ont vu avec elle. Et ils ont commencé à me dire que je ferais plus parti de la classe si je lui parlais parce que elle, elle est différente.**

**- Et tu les as pas écoutés j'espère ?**

**- Maman, tu me connais.**

Je souris.

**- Evidemment que non je les ai pas écoutés ! Renesmée me poussait à retourner avec eux parce qu'elle voulait pas que j'ai de problèmes mais je me suis levé, suis monté sur la table et ai crié à toute la classe que moi aussi j'avais qu'un parent, que je t'avais que toi. Ils étaient choqués. Et ils m'ont laissé. Et je suis retourné avec Nessie.**

**- C'est super gentil ce que tu as fait mon Ange. Tous tes copains t'ont laissé tomber ?**

**- Pas tous, Rachelle et Eva m'ont dit que j'étais génial…**

Oui, mon fils a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine…

**-… et Nathan est venu me voir dans les toilettes pour s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir défendu puisque lui savait que j'avais pas de papa.**

**- C'est cool. Je savais que Nathan était un petit cool. Tourne à gauche et on y est.**

Il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta, on voyait ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau des dossiers et rien. Personne n'était là.

J'attrape alors la plaque pour la soulever pour pouvoir descendre dans la pièce.

**- J'y vais en premier, Mummy F ?**

**- Go Little T !**

Je l'attrape par les aisselles et l'aide à descendre, il atterrit sur le bureau et heureusement, ses chaussures ne laissent pas de traces sur les papiers.

**- Mummy F, c'est le moment de venir ! **dit-il après avoir fermé la porte à clefs et vérifié que les stores étaient bien fermés.

Je descends et je le trouve déjà en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une clef pour ouvrir les casiers.

Je tourne la tête à droite et aperçoit un petit ramequin au-dessus d'un meuble, dans lequel se trouve un trousseau de clefs.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches? **lui demandai-je.

Il soupire, blasé.

**- Maman, comment tu fais… J'aurai pourtant du deviner que tu les aurais déjà les clefs mais quand même ! Comment tu fais tout ça ? Quand est-ce que j'arriverai à ton niveau ?**

**- Oh la ! Tu crois que t'y arrivera un jour jeune Padawan ?**

**- Je sais que c'est difficile d'arriver à la cheville de Yoda…**

**- QUOI ? J'ai une tête de Yoda ? **Criai-je presque tandis qu'il riait.

Il se reprend finalement et nous ouvrons trois casiers avant de tomber sur le dossier de Tanya Patzy.

**- Alors…** commence-t-il, faussement intrigué, comme dans les séries criminelles à la télévision, **nous avonc là, Tanya Patzy, 27 ans, sur-siliconée, sur-refaite…**

**- Logan, enchaine, on n'a pas le temps ! On crachera sur elle plus tard !**

Nous rions tous les deux et il lit à voix haute son dossier.

**- C'est bizarre, j'aurai pensé qu'elle ait fait plus que trois vols de voitures, une agression à une femme âgée, et soit dit en passant j'espère que c'était la vieille Moron…**

Nous rions mais nous calmons vite fait. On entend des bruits de pas de l'autre porte, tiens elle était là celle-là ?

Pas le temps de passer par les conduits, faut trouver une autre solution. Le store est fermé et la fenêtre aussi.

Logan s'empresse de rouvrir le verrou de l'autre porte et nous nous empressons de sortir, peu importe ce qu'il y aura derrière.

On referme la porte et là, par chance, rien, des pas seulement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** me demande Logan, paniqué.

On se met à courir jusqu'au prochain escalier qu'on monte.

Merde, à l'étage c'est des cellules de garde à vue.

**- Euh Logan, tu vois le chariot là-bas ?**

-** Oui ? Celui où y a les vêtements sales des détenus ?**

**- Ouais bah on va devoir faire avec ! Les prochaines femmes de ménages, qui vont pas tarder à arrive, vu l'heure, vont emmener ce chariot dans la laverie qui se trouve juste à côté du poste de police. Elle passe par un tunnel dans le sol, rejoignant ces deux bâtiments.**

**- Mais d'où tu sais tout ça maman ?**

**- Tu n'auras jamais mes sources mon petit !**

**- Donc, on monte dans le chariot, elles nous tirent de là et arrivés là-bas on fait comment ?**

**- Je sais pas mais au moins on sera sortis du poste de police !**

Tout à coup, je me rends compte de quelque chose.

**- T'as gardé le dossier ?** lui demandai-je mesquinement.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en montrant son sac à dos.

C'est bien mon fils !

On passe devant toutes les cellules et des gars, encore bourrés, me reluquent vulgairement et font même des remarques pas très catholiques.

**- Lâche ma mère imbécile !**

Vas-y Logan !

Je souris. On touche pas à sa mère…

Une fois arrivés devant le chariot on entend des voix de femmes.

**- Vite ! Les femmes de ménage ! **chuchotons-nous en même temps Logan et moi.

On se met dans les vêtements très sales, sentant beaucoup la transpiration mais tant pis. On se cachent dedans et Logan me tient la main.

Parfois, c'est un peu trop dangereux ce que je lui fais faire. Je devrais vraiment pas l'emmener dans tout ça…

J'ai beau me dire ça à chaque fois, lui me répète qu'il adore faire tout ça avec moi et que pour rien au monde je lui enlèverai notre complicité.

Mais ça me fait peur, il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi, j'aurai simplement peur que Logan soit seul, qu'on s'occupe mal de lui. Il est ma vie.

**- Maman, je t'aime, **me souffle-t-il en me serrant la main.

Je sais qu'il a senti ma tristesse et ma peur de le perdre à chaque fois qu'on fait ce genre de pari. Alors il m'apaise autant qu'il sait qu'il le peut.

Je sens le chariot être déplacé et les dames continuent de jaser sur tous les policiers et détenus.

Je n'écoute pas, bien trop occupé à ressentir les caresses sur ma mains que me prodiguent mon fils pour m'apaiser.

Je sais que lui aussi n'écoute pas et qu'il se concentre sur ça aussi.

Je nous sens descendre dans un tunnel, l'air est plus froid, et passer une porte, puis remonter.

On doit être dans la laverie.

**- Aaaah… Je suis fatiguée ! J'en peux plus de ce boulot !**

**- T'as raison Brenda ! C'est crevant !**

**- Allez viens, on s'offre un petit café et on avance la pause, y a pas de caméra de sécurité ici on s'en fout !**

**- T'as raison Brenda ! Le linge on s'en occupera plus tard !**

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en même temps que Logan quand on entend leurs talons s'éloigner.

Je me bats avec le linge pour sortir de là et aide Logan à faire de même. Nous nous baissons et passons entre les machines pour les éviter.

Je marche en arrière, accroupie, Logan, me suit, dans la même position.

**- Je peux vous aider ? **me demande quelqu'un.

Je sursaute et Logan tombe à terre, surpris.

J'attrape l'inconnu et le force à se baisser. Il va nous faire repérer sinon!

**- Non merci monsieur, simplement ne dites rien à ces dames. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus et nous n'étions pas là, d'accord ?**

Surpris mais amusé, le grand blond aux yeux bleus se décale et nous laisse filer en douce.

On se retrouve dehors, Logan et moi, à courir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la rue d'après, histoire d'être loin du poste de police.

**- Ouah ! Super sympa le blond ! **s'exclame Logan.

**- C'est sûr ! Je pensais pas qu'il allait nous laisser partir comme ça sans explications !**

**- Maman.**

Je me stoppe.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'ÉTAIT GENIAAAAAL ! Ouah j'adore l'alrénadine !**

**- l'adrénaline mon chéri…**

Nous explosons de rire.

Ouais, il a raison, définitivement génial.

Nous rentrons, épuisés, on se met vite fait en pyjama et Logan me rejoint dans mon lit. Nous nous endormons rapidement.

**- Maman…**

Je. Ne. Bouge. Pas.

Si je m'obstine à ne pas bouger…

**- Maman…**

… Il se découragera et…

**- Maman…**

… et il me laissera dormir et…

**- MAMAN !** crie-t-il enfin avant de déguerpir.

Je me lève en furie et commence à lui courir après. IL VA MORFLER LE MORVEU !

**- REVIENS ICI MAL ELEVE !**

**- C'EST TOI QUI M'A ELEVE !** me répondit-il toujours en me fuyant.

Et toc. Dans ma tête !

En même temps il a pas tort… Je le reconnais au moins que j'ai un caractère de chiante ! Il est comme sa mère et faut que j'assume c'est tout !

J'arrête de courir et je me rends enfin compte.

On vient d'alerter tous nos nouveaux voisins -vu qu'on est les nouveaux - en criant et en courant comme des tarés dans la rue.

Je suis en nuisette courte. Avec mes chaussons écureuils -Tic et Tac pour information, un Pari avec Logan encore - et une coiffure du matin donc… Pas de coiffure, juste du naturel quoi !

Logan a mis son pyjama vert fluo -c'est bon, on passera inaperçu.

Je vois déjà la mère Heidi, vieille bourgeoise pendue à ses fenêtres dès 6h du matin tous les jours pour avoir n'importe quel ragot à se mettre sous la dent.

Sans oublier Tanya. Une future Heidi… les hommes en bonus.

Logan me scrute presque innocemment et je comprend rapidement.

J'étais apparemment sur sa liste de crustacés. A mon avis, depuis le jour où je lui ai éclaté deux œufs sur la tête en passant à côté dans la rue alors qu'il était avec sa bande de copains.

Je suis méchante je sais… Mais c'était amusant et lui aussi était sur ma liste de crustacés ! C'est un cercle, ça tourne et ça se finira jamais !

Et là, il a réussit son coup. Je déteste me faire remarquer, il le sait très bien ! Et là, même les autres voisins sortent pour nous voir de plus près !

**- T'as intérêt à courir très vite et à très bien savoir te faire pardonner parce que là t'as fait fort, **lui dis-je le plus bas possible mais pour qu'il entende, les dents serrées.

**- Je sais maman. Mais tu m'aimes.**

**- Et à très bien apprendre à faire attention à toi, il pourrait t'arriver des malheurs à n'importe quel moment jeune homme !**

**- Je suis sur ta liste ?**

**- Définitivement.**

Il se met alors à courir en sens inverse, donc vers moi, pour rattraper la maison et ça ne manque pas, je ne lui laisse même pas de marge d'avance, je l'attrape au vol et courre aussi vite que je le peux, Logan explosé de rire sur mon épaule.

Je rentre le plus vite possible et nous enferme à double tours - on n'est jamais trop prudents dans ce quartier de fous… Bon d'accord, on est sûrement les plus fous mais bon !

Je balance mon fils sur le canapé et me poste devant lui, bras croisés.

Il se calme, me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'appréhende déjà ma défaite.

Vous savez, ce regard, celui avec lequel il obtient tout…

Bah ça y est ! Il a commencé à me le faire ! Un peu comme le Chat Potté dans Shrek !

**- Je suis pardonné ? **me demande-t-il la voix tremblotante.

Je ne me fais pas prier.

Je me jette sur lui pour un énorme câlin.

**- Evidemment manipulateur ! Tu sais très bien comment m'avoir !**

Il sourit. Il est fier. Il peut, hein…

Il est tellement beau, mon fils.

**- Maman…**

**- Oui mon Ange ?**

**- Y a plus assez de chocolat pour les muffins, faut qu'on aille en chercher.**

Grrr. Il m'a eue. Il sait qu'il m'a encore plus dans la poche avec des muffins au chocolat. Jamais je ne regretterais la fois où je l'ai envoyé chez mon père pour une semaine en vacances. Sue était là, sa nouvelle femme depuis peu. Et elle a appris à mon fils la recette des muffins au chocolat, depuis c'est moi qui réclame…

Pfff, à se demander qui a fait l'autre.

**- Je vais me laver, tu t'habilles, on se dépêche !**

On se sépare et on fait ce qu'on a à faire chacun de notre côté.

Dix minutes plus tard, on est prêts.

**- J'ai déjà pris ton sac et tes clefs Mummy F !**

**- Mummy F ? On est en mission jeune padawan ?**

**- Euh… Si tu veux ? **me répondit-il avec un petit sourire qui laissait bien entendre qu'il voulait être en mission.

Je réfléchis cinq secondes.

**- Alors tu sais quoi ? On va faire quelque chose de super drôle, d'humiliant sûrement mais tu verras ça va être marrant.**

**- Et c'est ?**

**- Un pari comme toujours !**

Il me regarde du style « ah bah ça j'avais bien compris! »

J'enchaîne alors.

**- Pendant deux semaines, chaque jour on ira à un supermarché différent dans Seattle, ou un concessionnaire, ou autre chose où on peut se faire remarquer et où ça peut être marrant, déguisés en n'importe quoi pour pas qu'on nous reconnaisse.**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est géniaaaal ! On aura le droit de faire des blagues aux autres sans qu'ils sachent que c'est les nouveaux, nous ?**

**- C'est le but mon chéri ! Si tu veux, tu choisis même notre premier costume et notre premier endroit où nous faire remarquer.**

**- SUPEEEER ! Ça se trouve on passera même dans le journal de Seattle !**

**- T'as raison Little T ! P'tet' même à la télé si je m'organise bien pour un truc choquant ou… JE SAIS !**

**- QUOI ? **me demanda-t-il, impatient.

**- Tu sais, chaque semaine il se passe un truc à Seattle que je peux savoir AVANT qu'il n'y ait eu de reportages tournés à l'endroit même. Grâce à oncle Ben bien sûr ! Dès que je suis au courant d'un truc, on se déguise en cambrioleur ou un truc du genre et on se pointe comme des voleurs en faisant un dérapage avec la voiture devant les caméraman ! Tout sera filmé comme ça !**

**- Trop cooool ! Ça se trouve, ils nous suiveront, on aura la police à nos trousses mais t'es tellement douée qu'on les sèmera ! Et on sera les « dangereux inconnus qui rôdent dans Seattle » !**

On rit tous les deux.

Ses deux semaines vont nous changer un petit peu !

**- Prête ?**

**- Prêt mon chou !**

**- Haha je suis mort de rire !**

J'explose de rire. Et oui, Logan a décidé qu'on se déguiserait en légumes.

Lui, c'est un chou fleur, et moi je suis une carotte.

On sort de la voiture, lui ça va, son déguisement est petit vu qu'il est petit.

Moi c'est autre chose et Logan se plie de rire lorsqu'il me voit me tordre pour réussir à passer horizontalement hors de la voiture.

J'y parviens et nous passons à travers le parking, déjà là des passants nous regardent bizarrement, voire même se moquent.

**- T'aurais pas pris un petit coup de soleil par hasard poil de carotte ? **me lance Logan, riant lui-même à sa blague pourrie.

**- Je me roule de rire par terre là tu vois ! N'empêche tu ferais mieux de te taire avec ta touffe !**

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui rit. Mais je sais qu'il ne boude pas.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous et le jeu commence.

Le seul vigile nous aperçoit et s'esclaffe bruyamment avant de se reprendre, remis à sa place par la dirlo qui vient d'entrer en scène.

Logan passe tranquille les barrières qui tournent pour rentrer dans le magasin mais moi, avec mon déguisement trop gros, j'ai du mal. Tant pis, je saute par-dessus et j'entends déjà des rires autour de nous.

On commence à avancer et Logan me souffle un « vas-y ».

**- MANGEZ 5 FRUITS ET LEGUMES PAR JOUR ! 5 ! MANGEZ 5 FRUITS ET LEGUMES PAR JOUR ! 5 !**

Moi je chante et danse, Logan me filme mais finit par poser sa caméra sur une étagère, bien calée pour nous filmer tous les deux en train de se ridiculiser !

Les gens rient, s'amusent.

Et finalement, une dame s'amène et se met à danser avec nous.

Je la regarde, éberluée. Je l'aime bien !

Elle me regarde en souriant -enfin, mon costume, on ne voit que mes yeux et ma bouche…

Je lui désigne mon fils de la tête en continuant à danser avec elle et je lui dis :

**- On ne leur dit jamais assez pour les fruits et légumes !**

Elle rit.

**- Je m'appelle Esmée et je suis heureuse de rencontrer des gens comme vous !**

Sa remarque me va droit au cœur.

Elle a peut-être 40 ans mais elle est belle et paraît vraiment chaleureuse. C'est une femme charmante. C'est pour ça que je lui réponds avec sincérité :

**- Moi aussi ! On n'est jamais trop prudents pour ces légumes, merci pour faire la pub avec moi !**

On rit toutes le deux et finalement Logan se tourne vers moi.

**- Allez, **me lance-t-il avec un ton charmeur, **viens là belle rouquine ! Il est temps que tu vois mon chou-fleur !**

Esmée a les yeux exorbités, pareil que les miens.

D'où ça lui vient ? Il vient de gâcher ma première VRAIE connaissance ici !

Néanmoins, ça me fait rire et avec Logan, nous nous empressons de sortir du magasin. Sans oublier de jeter un billet de 5 dollars pour avoir pris du chocolat.

Ces deux semaines commençaient définitivement super bien ! Si on s'amuse autant…

Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que ces deux semaines allaient changer ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà le début de cette fiction ! Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Bien, assez bien, nul, super ?**

**Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît !**

**Je ne posterai pas pendant la semaine mais sûrement après ! Parce que c'est ma dernière semaine de stage, et le week end prochain j'ai deux fêtes donc je n'aurais pas trop le temps... ^^ Et en plus faut que je continue ma fiction "Victime de la Fascination".**

**Voilà, fini de raconter ma vie ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle fiction !**

**Bisous.**

**Justine.**


	2. Les Rendre Fous

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

***se cache* Eh oui c'est bien moi je suis de retour ! Alors je m'excuse vraiment de tout ce retard, mais bon c'était les vacances alors je suppose que je vais reprendre plus régulièrement l'écriture en même temps que la reprise des cours... Je profite de mes derniers jours et je suis beaucoup partie alors j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

**Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de faire des résumés des prochains chapitres. Et vous ne verrez Edward qu'au chapitre 4 ou 5 j'hésite encore... Va falloir être patient(e).**

**Je vous remercie de toutes ces reviews, je n'ai eu que du positif ça m'a fait chaud au coeur tout ce que vous m'avez mis ! Vous êtes superbes ;)**

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**crevette007 :** je te remercie pour la review. C'est vrai que je m'amuse à écrire cette fiction, voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Bisous.

**COCOTTE 56 :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu es fan de mes histoires ? ça me touche. Tu attendais cette suite avec impatience, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'espère que ton attente aura été récompensée avec ce chapitre trèèèès long. Bisous.

**la chieuse :** merci ! Bah voilà j'ai continué ;) Et j'aime bien ton pseudo Mdr ^^ Bisous.

**ness : **Merci beaucoup. Tu as tout compris, c'est plus comme un copain. C'est exactement comme ça que je voulais leur relation. J'essaierais d'avoir une relation de ce genre plus tard avec mes futurs enfants ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre et tu verras que la relation Logan/Bella commence à avoir des complications dans un sens... Bisous.

**Audrey :** Merci pour la review. Charlie est l'oncle de Bella mais du fait qu'elle soit orpheline, elle le considère plus comme son père. Bisous.

**alicia :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Bisous !

* * *

**Bonne Lecture ! Encore désolée du retard mais le voilà le chapitre 2 ! Et encore plus long que le premier !**

* * *

PDV Bella

_Bip-Bip. Bip-Bip. Bip-Bip._

Hein ? Quoi ? Coyote ?

_Allez réveille-toi Bella…_

Non c'est pas moi qui est mis la compote dans ses oreilles…

_Allez… maman…_

Non…

**- MAMAN ! REVEILLE-TOI !**

**- HEIN QUOI ?**dis-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

**- Chut maman, calme-toi, **me chuchota Logan en me caressant les cheveux pour me faire allonger sur mon lit.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée chéri ?**

**- Maman, il est 8h30.**

Je réfléchis.

_QUOI ?_

Oui ça m'arrives…

_Non mais je veux dire : QUOI ? T'AS VU L'HEURE ?_

-** QUOI ? T'as vu l'heure ?**

**- Bah si je viens de te la dire c'est que-**

**- NON MAIS LOGAN ! T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Bah une petite demi-heure mais je suis comme toi maman, j'aime bien flâner dans le lit.**

**- LOGAN ! Tu devrais déjà être sur la route de l'école !**

Il fait la moue.

**- Bah ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on se presse et qu'on court,** lâche-t-il.

Je me dégage rapidement de la couette et commence à courir dans la maison.

**- MAMAN ! C'est par là les toilettes !**

Ah oui ! Bon petit pipi du matin…

**- Maman, je sais pas quoi me mettre… **râle Logan.

…

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Stop.

Demi-tour.

**- Depuis quand tu fais attention aux vêtements que tu portes ?**

Il me fait un sourire angélique.

**- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que j'en avais envie.**

**- Envie de quoi ?**lui demandais-je, complètement déboussolée et pas encore réveillée.

**- Bah de faire attention à ce que je porte !**

Je le dévisage, perdue, pas plus éclairée que ça.

**- Maman.**

**- Quoi ?**

Il soupire.

**- On est dimanche ! J'ai pas école aujourd'hui ! Je fais attention à ce que je porte parce que je veux pas me déguiser en n'importe quoi !**

A mon tour de soupirer.

**- Logan, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit avant que c'était pas un jour d'école… En plus si on est dimanche, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée si tôt ?**

**- Bah… Renesmée m'invite à sa fête d'anniversaire dans deux semaines, ça te dit pas d'aller lui acheter un cadeau ?**

**- Tu veux aller faire les boutiques ? **lui demandai-je, sceptique. **Et son anniversaire est en même temps que le tien ?**

Il était habituellement, aussi réticent que moi à traîner dans un centre commercial.

**- Pas exactement, mais c'est grand, y a du monde et ça peut être amusant. T'es pleine de ressources, tu vas bien trouver quelque chose à nous faire faire ! Et ouais c'est en même temps que moi !**

Ah celui-là !

**- Le supermarché c'était mon idée. A toi.**

**- Bah je viens de trouver l'idée du centre commercial.**

**- Tricheur. T'as que l'idée du lieu.**

Il fit la moue, genre « je boude » mais se retourna et partit dans sa chambre. Il lui fallait réfléchir.

Je savais ce qu'il faisait pour réfléchir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre discrètement et de regarder à travers la serrure de sa chambre.

Bien entendu, comme je m'y étais attendue, Logan s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre -laquelle était fermée évidemment- sa tête sur ses bras croisés eux-mêmes sur les genoux.

Avec sa petite ride sur le front qui prouvait son intense réflexion…

Je suis raide dingue de mon fils. Vous l'aviez remarqué, non ?

Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait aimé et Logan me suffisait amplement. Je crois que jamais je n'essaierais de faire ma vie -et oui ! Dans mon cas ce n'est pas RE-faire ma vie puisque je ne l'ai jamais vraiment faite…- puisque tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est Logan.

D'ailleurs pourquoi j'y pense ?

Un homme dans ma vie, autre que Logan ? Jamais. Ça n'arrivera jamais. J'en suis persuadée. On est bien trop dingues. Et puis, si on me choisit -et cette condition et bien improbable pour une femme comme moi-, il faut accepter mon fils avec. Et je suis pas sûre que c'est prêt d'arriver ça !

Enfin, tout le monde est du genre à accepter mon fils, mais c'est toujours moi le problème.

_En même temps t'as jamais vraiment laissé les gens t'approcher…_

En même temps, pour les laisser s'approcher faudrait peut-être qu'ils fassent un minimum eux aussi !

_Tu ne te vois pas objectivement et tu ne voies pas clairement comment les autres te regardent vraiment, notamment les hommes…_

Pff c'est mon subconscient qui me dit ça ? Non mais vas-y j'irai chez l'ophtalmo dès que je pourrais ma cocotte…

_Débile, les gens te voient déjà comme une mère tout simplement incroyable…_

Bah je fais ce que je peux.

Oh mon Dieu je suis en train de parler à mon subconscient là…

_Figure-toi que ton subconscient n'est que le reflet de ce que pense les autres, et je ne serais pas le dernier à te le dire !_

On verra bien.

Attends… « le dernier… ».

T'es un HOMME ?

_N'importe quoi… Je suis LE subconscient donc j'ai utilisé le mot au masculin…_

Oh putain je savais que j'avais trop d'homme en moi… C'est le mâle en moi qui repousse tant les autres ?

_Arrête…_

Non attends.

Petite vérification dans la culotte…

Non c'est bon, j'ai pas de pénis.

Ouf !

_Ça aurait été alarmant !_

Ah je suis tellement soulagée… **[N/A : Tu m'étonnes !]**

Le temps de mon monologue intérieur, Logan avait haussé les sourcils, esquissé un sourire et relevé la tête. Il avait son idée.

J'ai jamais fait ça.

Et à vrai dire, j'espère que plus jamais je ne le referais… J'espère vraiment qu'aucun voisin n'est là, ni que quelqu'un va me reconnaître.

_Une chance que tu ne connaisses personne alors._

Je te merde, hein ? Ok ?

Alors là, je suis juste cachée derrière un pot de fleur. Déguisée en tortue ninja.

_« Allô ? »_ grésille mon talkie walkie.

_« A l'huile ?_ » répondis-je.

_« Maman c'est pas drôle, je fais des tests ! »_

_« Visiblement ça marche ! »_

_« Roooh… _râle Logan. _Bon, je reprends. Ici, Léonardo, Léonardo appelle Michelangelo. A vous. »_

_« Il me semble avoir déjà décroché pourtant…. » _le taquinai-je.

_« MAMAAAAN ! Joue le jeu ! »_

Capricieux. Logan aussi était caché derrière un pot de fleur déguisé en Tortue Ninja, mais à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. On avait vraiment pas l'air débile comme ça… Surtout vu les regards des gens qui passaient…

_Ouais, des passants quoi._

Oh ta gueule !

_« Ici Milechangelo… » _répondis-je enfin.

_« C'est MICHELANGELO maman. »_

_« Mais je t'ai dit que c'était trop compliqué pour moi ! J'ai qu'à m'appeler Michel ! »_

_« AAAAAAH ! Quelle horreur ! »_

En même temps il avait raison.

_« Bon ok. Ici Michelangelo, je réponds à Léonardo ! A vous »_

_« J'ai repéré la cible parfaite à qui apporter des pizzas. A vous. »_

Ah oui, les pizzas…

Un périple assez amusant, avant de venir dans ce centre commercial.

_*Flashback*_

**- Tu crois qu'on se fait assez remarquer comme ça là ? **questionnai-je Logan.

**- Ouais je suis plutôt fier, **dit-il et je pus constater qu'il disait vrai à propos de sa fierté.

En effet, on se baladait dans une rue de Seattle, déjà en tortue Ninja, même des gens nous avaient pris en photo. Voire vidéo… Peut-être ne le saurai-je jamais…

En fait, les gens devaient deviner où on allait puisqu'on était dans la rue où le seul commerce était la pizzéria du quartier. Ce qui les faisaient bien rire **[N/A: je rappelle que les Tortues Ninja sont connus pour être des gros bouffeurs de Pizzas ! ^^]**.

Un groupe de jeunes nous observaient plus loin, ça rendait « cool » Logan, il aimait ça.

On entra dans la pizzéria et le pizzaiolo -qui prenait visiblement sa pause « je bois parce que je me dessèche là »- s'étouffa avec le liquide anciennement présent dans son verre lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers nous.

**- Je… Je je… Je m'… me… m'occupe de de v-vous tout de suite ! **bégaya-t-il visiblement déstabilisé par la présence de deux tortues Ninja affamées de pizzas.

**- Stressé ? **demandai-je au gars avec une voix plus virile -je le savais que le mâle en moi était présent… je le savais…

Ça n'eut l'effet sur lui que de le faire déguerpir en criant comme une tapette.

Logan était mort de rire.

**- Je le savais que c'était une bonne idée ! **ne cessait-il de répéter.

Quel sadique… Comme sa mère !

Une femme apparut alors des cuisines et explosa de rire lorsqu'elle nous vit.

**- C'est pour ça que t'es parti Paolo ? Mais ils se sont pas réincarnés imbécile ! **criait-elle à l'attention de quelqu'un dans les cuisines.

On se rapprocha de la caisse pour commander.

**- Mon ami Léonardo et moi-même Milec-**

**- Michelangelo ! **me rattrapa Logan.

**- Michelangelo oui c'est mon prénom, voudrions commander des pizzas.**

C'est comme ça que nous étions repartis avec 2 pizzas quatre fromages, deux au thon et une aux anchois.

_*Fin du Flashback*_

_« Super Léonardo. Une piste pour atteindre la cible ou pas ? A vous. »_

_« Je repère deux pots de fleurs de plus, donc quatre pour vous Michelangelo. Après, il suffit de se cacher dans les vêtements du magasin. A vous. »_

_« Comment s'appelle le magasin Léonardo ? A vous. »_

_« Victoria's secret. Pourquoi ? A vous. »_

_« Alors faut pas se faire repérer ! C'est de la marque ! Go ! » _finissais-je.

Je vis Logan embarquer les deux pizzas qu'il portait -j'avais le reste- et commencer à avancer, il se ravisa au dernier moment.

Je regardais autour de lui -un vigile s'approchait.

**- ça sent la pizza au thon, **lança le gros boulet de vigile avec sa voix de lourd dingue.

Faut que je fasse diversion pour Logan.

**- NORMAL IDIOT ! C'EST TOI QUI A OUVERT LA BOUCHE !**

Pourvu que Logan n'explose pas de rire, je le voyais se tortiller derrière son faux palmier avant de finalement changer de pot de fleur puisque le vigile -hm pas content, non, pas content! !- avait détourné son attention de lui.

Sauf que c'était vers mon pot de fleur qu'il s'approchait maintenant.

**- MONSIEUR ! ON M'AGRESSE ! AAAAAAH !**

Une voix de fillette. Exagérée.

Logan !

Merci mon fils.

Je pus changer moi aussi de pot de fleur.

L'imbécile se tournait vers Logan et avançait.

Vite ! Vite trouve quelque chose !

**- MONSIEUR VOTRE BRAGUETTE EST OUVERTE !**

Le gars se retourna vers… Personne. Mais remercia la personne tout de même.

**- Merci Madem… Euh ? Quelqu'un ? **questionna le sans-cervelle.

Logan passait son dernier pot de fleur et entrait directement dans le magasin en se cachant dans des… Sous-vêtements.

Bon on verra plus tard sur quels sous-vêtements il est tombé.

**- YOUHOU ! PAR ICI MON MIGNON ! **cria comme une fille Logan.

Le gars se retourna vers la boutique et je pus avancer jusqu'au dernier pot de fleur mais le vigile bloquait l'entrée.

Euh… On fait comment maintenant ?

Bon, comme toujours, on improvise.

Je soulevai le carton d'une boîte de pizza.

Oh… Anchois, l'horreur.

J'espère qu'il va aimer. Je prenais une petite part prédécoupée de la pizza et la lançais par-dessus mon palmier.

C'est tombé où ?

Je risquais un coup d'œil.

Le vigile se dirigeait maintenant vers la part tombée un peu plus loin.

Je m'empressai de rejoindre Logan.

**- Je savais qu'il avait assez une tête de chien pour courir chercher sa part ! **lançai-je à Logan, pendant qu'il riait silencieusement.

**- Tu t'es mis en mode muet ? **lui demandai-je, commençant à rire.

Il rit -avec du bruit cette fois-ci.

**- Maman ! C'était trop marrant ! J'ai jamais vu un vigile aussi débile !**

**- Ouais mais j'aurais pas aimé qu'il me tombe dessus moi ! **dis-je, désignant du menton le molosse.

Il acquiesça et enleva ce qu'il avait sur la tête : un string.

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

**- Ça doit être horrible de porter ça.**

Je ris un peu plus fort et il plaqua ses deux mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'on m'entende.

**- Bon allez, c'est parti ! **lança-t-il avant de déguerpir à sa gauche.

Je partais de l'autre côté.

_« Michelangelo. Ici Léonardo, je tente d'atteindre la cabine d'essayage et vous, vous attendez que j'ai fait diversion ou qu'elle soit partie de la caisse pour aller derrière le comptoir « _

_« Bien reçu, et après je fais quoi ? »_

_« Après, tu fais semblant de vendre des pizzas ! »_

_« En Michelangelo ? C'est louche ! »_

_« Alors passe par les accessoires, met plein de bijoux, et un chapeau ! »_

_« Mouais, bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien et dans mon sac j'ai toujours un kit de déguisement donc je dois avoir des lentilles d'une autre couleur »_

_« C'est moi ou tu me racontes ta vie ? »_

Oh j'y crois pas !

_« Alors là toi ! T'as intérêt à bien faire diversion ! Ou il va t'arriver des bricoles ! »_

Logan était mort de rire, bien sûr.

_« Bon allez, on y va ! » _se reprit Logan.

Je continuais à me planquer derrière un présentoir de sous-vêtements avant de lever un peu la tête pour vérifier que la voie était libre du côté des accessoires. Cependant je décidais de faire un arrêt avant du côté des robes.

Oh pas mal celle-là…

Je l'enfilais rapidement aptes avoir enlevé mon déguisement de tortue ninja.

Il me manque plus que la perruque blonde, un peu de rouge à lèvres et c'est bon, je me réincarnerai en Marilyn Monroe avec cette robe blanche.

_Oublie pas le ventilo._

Ouais, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

Je cherchai rapidement dans mon sac des lentilles de couleur bleue.

_Eureka ! J'ai trouvé !_

Euh ouais ta gueule.

Après ce petit interlude instructif, je tentai tant bien que mal d'enfiler ces foutues lentilles.

Et voilà !

Bon tant qu'à me faire plaisir, autant que je me déguise réellement en Marilyn Monroe…

Je continuai de marcher à quatre pattes dans l'allée pour me diriger vers les perruques.

Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour finaliser ma tenue et pour atteindre la caisse.

Je regardais à ma droite sur une étagère. Entre deux paires de chaussures se trouvait notre caméra, Logan a eu le temps de l'installer discrètement visiblement…

La vendeuse se dirigea vers un présentoir de T-shirt pour en replier correctement un et j'en profitais pour me placer derrière la caisse tout en bipant Ben.

J'avais chargé Ben de rassembler une dizaine de personnes pour qu'ils arrivent en troupe, en même temps, et qu'on fasse semblant de donner gratuitement des parts de pizza à ces gens. M'enfin ça faisait un coup de pub pour le magasin, la vendeuse n'allait pas subir une si mauvaise blague que ça… C'était même cool !

Ils arrivèrent comme un troupeau de buffles à tous parler en même temps, alertant la vendeuse, paniquée et je me levais de derrière la caisse.

_- Par ici, par ici, _criai-je comme une poissonnière en déballant les pizzas prédécoupées._ Pizzas gratuites servie par Marilyn Monroe ! Par ici !_

_- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? _s'écria la vendeuse en se dirigeant vers moi._ Sortez de derrière cette caisse !_

_- Hmm ! PIZZA ! Hmm !_

Logan ne me fait pas rire… Il venait d'entrer en scène en sortant de la cabine d'essayage -toujours en Léonardo.

Les gens se servaient - Logan et moi aussi d'ailleurs - et touchaient aux vêtements autour tout en discutant -comme à un buffet en pleine boutique de fringues quoi !

La vendeuse, paniquée, me rejoignit précipitamment derrière le comptoir pour tenir la caisse - presque tout le monde faisait maintenant la queue pour acheter quelque chose.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _protesta tout de même la vendeuse, furieuse que je me trouve ici mais en même temps reconnaissante de tous ces clients inattendus.

_- Marilyn Monroe, née en 1926 et morte en 1962 !_

_- Haha. En tout cas vous êtes magnifique._

Glurps.

UNE LESBIENNE ?

Je le savais que c'était mieux Michelangelo… Je le savais…

Les gens s'en allèrent presque tous en même temps et elle se tourna vers moi.

_- Non je dis ça parce que vous avez un corps et un visage à essayer des vêtements ! ET C'EST PARTI !_ s'écria-t-elle en me prenant la main et en nous dirigeant vers un stand de robes.

_- Euh non, je vais m'en passer, merci._

_- Tu me dois bien ça après ce petit coup de théâtre !_ me dit-elle en me scrutant d'un œil qui voulait dire « toi tu te tais et t'obéis ».

C'est-ce que je fis…

Du coup Logan nous filma -toujours en Léonardo pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

Mais moi je fais comment si elle me déshabille ?

_- D'accord. Mais on touche pas à ma perruque ! _imposais-je comme seule condition.

_- Marché conclu ! _m'accorda-t-elle tout sourire.

Elle s'empara de trois shorts, sept t-shirts, douze robes, trois vestes, quatre jupes, deux trench, une vingtaine de paires de chaussures et quatre jeans.

_Rien que ça ?_

Sans compter les sous-vêtements.

J'essayai la première robe qui se présentait à moi.

Elle modifia quelques trucs sur la robe et je dois avouer qu'en tant que Marilyn Monroe… ça pouvait m'aller oui.

_- Tu es superbe. C'est quoi ton prénom ?_

_- Marilyn._

_- Non sérieusement ?_

Je soupirai.

Bon, mon deuxième prénom.

_- Marie._

_- Super ! Moi c'est Alice ! Et t'as quel âge ?_

Oh ! Génial. Retour en enfance avec les petits copains le jour de la rentrée !

_- 25 ans._

_- Moi bientôt ! Mon frère en a 25 ! Et l'autre en a 27 ! C'est ton fils là-bas ?_ demanda-t-elle en désignant Logan.

Mais quelle pile électrique…

_- Oui._

_- C'est génial ça ! Mon frère aussi a un enfant. Mais lui c'est une fille. Vous avez le même âge et tous les deux une vie de famille, vous iriez très bien ensemble ! Je suis sûre que tu lui plairais en plus ! A moins que tu ne sois déjà prise ?_

_- Non. Mais je ne recherche personne._

_- A c'Est-ce qu'on dit toutes après une relation qui était dès le départ vouée à l'échec mais qu'on n'a pas su y voir clair dedans avant que ça tourne au drame ! Du coup on se dit ça mais tu vas voir quand tu trouveras ton âme-sœur tu changeras d'avis sur ça… C'est comme moi avec mon Jasper. Tu comprends, c'est mon Jazz, ma moitié et mon tout à la fois, c'est mon…_

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux longues heures d'essayage et de babillage d'Alice, elle me déballa tout sur sa relation avec sa moitié, son tout,…

_Son quart ? Son trois quart ? Je sais pas faut savoir merde ! C'est quoi ? Le tout ou seulement la moitié alors ?_

Oh et puis son frère aussi j'en ai entendu parler du coup ! Je sais qu'il a les yeux verts, qu'il est doux, attentionné, qu'il est drôle, gentil, une personne de confiance,… Non mais oh elle croit me berner peut-être ?

J'avais réussi à me débarrasser d'elle.

_Comment ça vous me croyez pas ?_

Bon j'avoue que là je me dépatouille encore.

_- Alice je n'ai pas le temps là…_

_- Si Marie ! Il te reste encore deux ensembles de lingerie à essayer ! Et encore, si ça tenait qu'à moi j'aurai encore un…_

_- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !_

Elle me regarda, bouche bée. Puis son visage changea du tout au tout.

Fureur.

Grosse fureur !

_- Je te remercie pour tout ça vraiment Alice ! A bientôt peut-être !_ lui dis-je en courant jusqu'à la sortie du magasin.

Logan me suivait.

Par contre, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que…

ALICE AUSSI !

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! _criâmes-nous en même temps Logan et moi.

C'est ainsi qu'une course poursuite dans le centre commercial débuta.

Nous étions rentrés directement dans le carrefour. Grand, spacieux et… terrain inconnu en ce qui nous concernait Logan et moi.

Une dame entra dans le carrefour à peu près deux secondes après notre entrée, son enfant criait et pleurait. Il lâcha la main de sa mère et se fit la malle dans Carrefour.

Laissant un caddie seul et désœuvré. Pauvre de lui…

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le caddie et Logan sauta dedans tandis que je poussai le caddie à toute vitesse.

Alice, elle, s'imposa d'une autre façon.

_- DEGAGE ! _cria-t-elle à une vieille dame au bord de l'infarctus.

Elle retira une boîte de céréales, un paquet de tranches de jambon et du saucisson du caddie et entraîna son caddie à notre poursuite.

Je restai sur mon caddie en poussant deux trois fois toutes les cinq secondes pour ne pas perdre de vitesse, faisant les gens hurler et se pousser violemment sur notre passage.

Alice, elle, faisait savoir qu'elle arrivait.

_- FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! QUE J'ATTRAPE CES DEUX MORVEUX !_

Tout de suite là, en la voyant, on ne pouvait que s'écarter du chemin.

Mais du coup, cela alerta la sécurité, qui se mis à la fois à notre poursuite mais aussi à la notre.

Je fonça dans une étagère de pâtes pour effectuer un virage. Logan croulait sous une montagne de paquets de pâtes.

_- Ça baigne moussaillon ?_

_- Oui mon Capitaine ! Mais on va perdre de la vitesse, je vais devoir les jeter ou utiliser ces armes contre notre poursuiveur !_

Il perd pas le nord lui !

_- Bien pensé matelot ! Prêt ? Tirez !_

Logan m'évitait et regardait derrière moi -soit Alice. Il la visait avec ses pâtes.

_- Elle a aussi récupérer des paquets Capitaine. Je continue l'offensive ?_

_- Oui moussaillon ! Elle va voir de quoi on se chauffe nous !_

Il rit mais à ce moment là un paquet le toucha en plein cœur. Ce qui le fit tomber dans le caddie.

_- Oh… Je suis touché…_ haleta-t-il faussement, me faisant rire.

Il se releva et cette fois-ci le caddie dériva un peu sur la droite.

_- On a été touché Capitaine ! _s'écria Logan.

J'arrivai au bout d'une allée de toute façon alors j'en profitai que le caddie soit plus porté sur la droite pour tourné dans cette direction. Logan profita du tournant pour toucher le caddie d'Alice, ce qui la dériva vers la gauche -elle.

Mauvaise idée de direction.

_- AAAH !_ cria-t-elle en fonçant dans un tas de croissants et de pains au chocolat.

Notre caddie lui continuai sa course jusqu'à la sortie.

J'arrêtai de pousser le caddie, trop essoufflée. Logan sauta du caddie et nous marchâmes rapidement en sortant du carrefour puis nous retournâmes au magasin.

_- C'était extra maman ! Mais vu le caractère d'Alice on reviendra pas de si tôt je pense !_

_- T'as raison Little T ! C'était GEANT ! Allez vite on va récupérer mes affaires et je vais rendre la perruque et ce que j'ai sur moi qu'elle m'a fait essayer._

_- N'empêche elle était vraiment sympa et marrante._

_- C'est sûr mais un peu trop énergique à mon goût. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu m'en aller. Mais à mon avis PERSONNE n'a le droit de la contrarier ni même de la contredire. Toujours l'écouter ! Au moins j'aurai compris ça mais elle aura compris que nous non plus on se laisse pas faire !_

_- Check Baby ! _dansa-t-il sur place devant moi en me tendant sa paume.

Je ris et tapai dans sa main.

Arrivés au magasin je me déshabillais rapidement derrière le stand où j'avais laissé mon déguisement de tortue ninja et je l'enfilais rapidement.

_- Où est la caméra Little T ?_ demandai-je en me tournant vers Logan.

_- Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien filmé de cette course poursuite ? J'ai même pris Alice s'engouffrant dans les viennoiseries !_

J'éclatais de rire mais rapidement nous partîmes en courant du centre commercial.

La plaie ! On est venus à pied en plus !

_Bah ouais fallait y penser avant hein…_

Toi, la ferme.

_- Hé ! Maman ! C'est pas tonton Ben là-bas ?_

_- Quoi ? Où ça ? _demandai-je, toute joyeuse qu'il puisse sûrement nous ramener.

_- Non je déconne c'était pour te faire marcher vu qu'on n'a pas de voiture._

Je me retournais vers lui, furieuse et il éclata de rire.

_- Cours ! Cours ! _lui criais-je pendant que nous commençâmes à nous courir après.

Nous étions finalement arrivés à la maison, épuisés.

Quelle idée de ne pas avoir voulu se déplacer en voiture ! Ça va que c'était pas trop loin mais bon, un coup on courait, puis on parlait en même temps vu qu'on se cherchait et deux fois on s'était trompés de chemin !

Finalement, on s'était écroulés sur le canapé, Logan dans mes bras, tous les deux allongés.

On respirait fort, comme deux chiens avec la langue pendante !

_- Maman, quand je passe des moments comme ça, ça me donne envie de pas aller à l'école mais de rester toute ma vie avec toi à faire des trucs fous comme ça !_

Je souris et lui caressais tendrement les cheveux, émue.

_- Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, y aurait pas d'école pour toi !_

_- C'est vrai ?_ me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_- Non._

Il perdit son sourire et j'explosai de rire.

_- Logan, c'est important l'école ! _lui répétai-je. _Et puis, si ça peut te faire plaisir, un jour je te kidnapperais de l'école !_

_- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Je veux maman ! _s'écria-t-il tout excité.

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire encore comme connerie ?

_Assume ma vieille, assume…_

Et le pire, c'est que pour lui, je le ferai du coup…

_Tu dépend entièrement de ton fils toi._

J'assume mon vieux, j'assume….

_- Ouais bon bref ! On verra._

Un petit silence s'installai.

_- Je t'aime._

Non ne pleure pas… Depuis ses deux ans il sait te le dire, pourquoi tu arrives encore à pleurer merde ?

_- Moi aussi mon fils. Plus que tout au monde._

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui mon cœur ?_

_- Si t'avais un petit copain, tu m'aimerais moins ?_

Je fus attristée de sa question.

_- Pourquoi une telle question mon Ange ? Si j'aimais un autre homme que toi, ça ne ferait qu'agrandir mon cœur pour lui faire une place. Jamais tu n'y perdras ta place toi, tu m'es bien trop précieux._

_- Pour moi aussi t'es précieuse maman. Je n'ai que toi. A part Renesmée maintenant…_

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de mes joues. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas de là où il était - soit sur ma poitrine, m'enlaçant.

_- Tu l'aimes Renesmée ?_

_- Elle est comme ma sœur, on se ressemble beaucoup. Mais je l'aime pas d'amour. J'ai juste besoin de la protéger. Parce que entre toi et moi, c'est toi qui me protège. Et moi je peux rien faire, je suis encore trop petit, alors j'offre ma protection à Nessie en plus d'un peu d'affection…_

_- Tu vas être un vrai tombeur plus tard ! Si tu ne l'es déjà pas ! _riais-je et il rit aussi.

Il me caressait le bras tout comme moi ses cheveux. J'aimais vraiment ces moments de tendresse.

_Si seulement un autre homme que lui, avec qui je pourrais partager de l'amour, me faisait vivre ça aussi…_

Ohé ? C'est moi qui vient de penser ça ?

_- T'es heureuse qu'avec moi, hein maman ? _s'inquiéta Logan.

_- Evidemment mon cœur ! Tu m'apportes beaucoup de bonheur, ça tu le sais, non ?_ Je relevai sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, tant pis s'il voyait mes anciennes larmes puisque de toute façon de nouvelles allaient couler. _Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça chéri ? Avec toi, je suis parfaitement heureuse. Et même si je parvenais à rencontrer un homme, dont je tomberais amoureuse bah ça me ferai seulement un plus dans ma vie ! Et puis si toi tu ne l'aimais pas, alors je l'accepterais pas, tu le sais ça aussi ?_

Il hocha la tête, laissant couler quelques larmes.

_Il manque d'un père… Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que ça aurait des conséquences ! Il s'est tellement accroché à toi toute sa vie qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul si jamais quelqu'un rentre dans ta vie !_

_- Et toi bonhomme, tu es heureux, seulement avec moi ?_ lui demandai-je en retour.

Il se releva, s'installa à califourchon sur moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_- N'en doute jamais ! _me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Comme prévu, d'autres larmes coulèrent mais je prenais mon fils vivement dans mes bras pour le serrer le plus fort possible.

_- On en a parlé, _reprit-il, _avec Nessie. Elle pense que son papa manque de quelqu'un. Elle a peur qu'elle ne lui suffise plus. Et je t'en avais jamais parlé moi non plus alors tous les deux on s'est décidé à vous en parler. Parce qu'elle a beau manqué d'une maman, elle aime tellement son père qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il manque d'une femme. Et moi pareil à l'inverse pour toi. Mais en même temps j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus autant qu'avant si jamais quelqu'un arrivait dans ta… Notre vie._

Je lui caressai le dos, chagrinée.

_- C'est bien d'en parler mon cœur. Nessie et toi avez eu une superbe idée. Il ne faut pas garder des sentiments pareils et des idées pareilles en soi sans en parler. Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit. Mais tu me suffit amplement. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un homme effectivement. Mais même si un plus grand n'arrive pas, j'ai toujours mon petit homme avec moi à la maison, auprès de moi. Et pour rien au monde je ne t'aimerais moins à cause d'un autre homme. Chaque jour je ne fais que t'aimer plus. Depuis le jour où tu es né je te chéris. Et il faudra que tu me dises comment ça s'est passé cette discussion du côté de Nessie aussi. Je suis sûre que son papa pense comme moi. Surtout si elle te ressemble, ce papa là risque pas de manquer de quoique ce soit !_

Logan me sourit avant de me faire plein de bisous partout en me faisant rire.

Bah oui, des fois on échange les rôles, c'est lui qui me fait des bisous et des chatouilles et moi qui le supplie d'arrêter !

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après avoir jouer, Logan se laissa aller dans mes bras et nous nous endormîmes.

Je me réveillais, toujours avec mon fils sur moi, et jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule : 19h05.

_Oh ! Y en a un qui a loupé la toilette !_

En même temps après l'après-midi de malade qu'on a passé, c'était obligé qu'on allait dormir.

M'enfin ça fait quand même une heure et demi qu'on dort !

Je m'extirpe le plus doucement possible des bras de Logan et m'en vais à la cuisine.

Bon on va faire simple : des spaghettis bolognaise !

Je met l'eau à bouillir et m'en vais là-haut, dans la salle de bain, faire couler un bain.

Je met plein de gel douche pour faire mousser le bain comme Logan aime.

Gel douche au chocolat… Mais de qui peut tenir mon fils pour ses goûts ?

_Alors là franchement je vois pas… Tu te sentirais pas visée par hasard ?_

Moi ? Non… M'enfin… Non… Mais pourquoi ça se bouffe pas ces trucs au chocolat, merde !

_Bah voilà… Je le savais que c'était toi…_

Je descends pour réveiller mon ange pour qu'il aille prendre son bain avant de manger.

Je m'accroupis à côté du canapé.

_- Chéri… _parlais-je tout bas en lui caressant les cheveux. _Réveille-toi, tu fais un saut dans le bain, tu mange ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et après promis tu pourras dormir._

_- A une seule condition, _entendis-je Logan murmurer, les yeux encore fermés.

_- Laquelle chéri ? _acceptai-je doucement.

_NON MAIS OH ! T'es pas censée t'imposer là ? C'est les gosses qui font la loi maintenant ? Non mais où va le monde ?_

Tu apprendras très vite que face à mon fils j'ai parfois du mal à m'imposer…

_- Que tu dormes avec moi, _me dit-il en se levant, toujours les yeux fermés.

_- Evidemment._

Il ouvrit alors ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il monta les escaliers pour aller à la salle de bain et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement en regardant la vidéo qu'avait prise Logan -enfin surtout la course poursuite car Logan avait fini par arrêter la vidéo après 10 minutes seulement d'essayage de vêtements avec Alice.

Il s'était couché dans mon lit, je m'étais rapidement douchée et m'étais glissée dans le lit le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Logan.

Mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, Logan se réveilla à moitié, se colla à moi et me lança un « b'nuit » presque inaudible avant de se rendormir.

J'en fis de même.

Je me réveillai avant Logan -et avant que le réveil ne sonne d'ailleurs.

Tiens tiens tiens… Petite vengeance d'hier ?

Je me levais du lit -Logan sous la couette, roulé en boule à l'opposé de moi - allais ouvrir les volets.

Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Je retirai entièrement la couette avant de sauter sur le lit à côté de lui, le faisant bouger par la même occasion.

_- C'est parti ! On est tous chaud aujourd'hui ! C'est parti pour une bonne journée ! Pleine de bonne humeur et d'amouuuuuur ! _criais-je presque en continuant à sauter sur le lit.

Je voyais Logan qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux, me laissant entrevoir un regard noir…

Moi je souriais et manquais de peu de rire. Pas lui.

Il se jeta soudain sur moi, me refaisant tomber sur le lit et il m'attaqua comme la veille, avec plein de chatouilles et de bisous.

Logan était comme moi, on avait beau se chamailler et s'en vouloir pour certaines choses, on ne s'en voulait pas longtemps, encore moins si c'était une vengeance, vu qu'on était bons joueurs entre nous.

Le réveil sonna, nous stoppant dans notre énergie.

_- J'ai super bien dormi, je pète la forme ! _me dit Logan, tout souriant, me surplombant en me faisant un câlin.

_- Moi aussi. En même temps vu comment on s'est écroulés hier…_

_- Ouais. D'ailleurs on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? _me demanda Logan.

Je ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps. J'en avais déjà eu l'idée hier.

_- Tu verras ça après l'école, _décidais-je.

_- Oooh…_ fit-il. _Tant pis. Tu viens me chercher à l'école maman d'amouuuuuuuuuuuur ? _me sourit-il.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne me demandait pas mon avis mais qu'il me l'imposait, pas la peine de discuter sur ce plan là.

_- Très bien chéri. Pas la même de jouer la carte du lèche-bottes !_

Il me sourit innocemment.

_- Moi ? Mais pas du tout. J'ai juste pas envie de rentrer à pieds tout seul._

Mouais…

_- Estime toi heureuse ! La plupart des enfants ont honte que leur mère viennent les chercher à l'école. Moi j'en suis fier !_

Non mais comment il me parle lui ? « Estime toi heureuse » ! A l'éducation des gosses aujourd'hui…

_Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !_

Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit hier de te la fermer.

_- C'est bien mon fils. Allez c'est parti mon kiki pour une journée de fous !_

_- J'ai hâte de parler à Nessie, _me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de ma chambre pendant que je prenais mes affaires.

_- Et moi j'ai hâte de la rencontrer._

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour se tourner vers moi en souriant.

_- Tu la verras tout à l'heure ! Je te la présenterais !_ me lança-t-il tout content.

Puis il s'en alla se préparer.

La journée était passée rapidement. J'avais repris le boulot aujourd'hui, soit une semaine après m'être installée ici.

Enfin… Angela et moi, on écrit. Beaucoup. On a déjà écrit des scénarios pour des petits films amateurs.

Surtout moi, mais pour des pièces de théâtres aussi. Alors dès que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris. C'est pas dur d'écrire des comédies avec la vie que je mène avec mon fils. Les drames romantiques, c'est plus Angela.

Elle me dit que je les écris bien aussi mais moi c'est vraiment de l'imagination vu que j'ai jamais rien vécu de romantique. Je me fie à des ouvrages, Angela, elle, se fie à son histoire d'amour avec Ben.

Ben est son inspiration, moi c'est Logan.

On a écrit huit scénarios ensemble et cinq d'entre eux ont été acceptés. Deux films d'amateurs et trois pièces de théâtre. Elles ont vraiment bien marché ces pièces de théâtre et j'ai contribué à la mise en scène. J'aidai les acteurs à se placer, je les reprenais. Angela est trop timide pour ça, je l'étais aussi mais à force de me surpasser avec Logan, sur scène je suis maintenant aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Plusieurs fois on m'a suggéré de devenir comédienne. J'ai refusé. Pourtant j'aimerais.

Nos deux courts-métrages d'amateurs aussi ont relativement bien marché. On nous a même contacté pour un long métrage ! On a la base mais on a encore six mois pour l'écrire. Là aussi j'étais sur le tournage des deux, et j'ai fait comme sur scène. Et là aussi on m'a proposée de jouer des rôles dans des films, de faire des castings parce que j'avais du talent. Mais j'ai refusé aussi.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux être toujours là pour Logan. Il est ma priorité. C'est pour ça que j'adore mon job : je peux écrire à la maison et pendant que Logan est à l'école, je joue sur scène avec les comédiens.

Puisque j'ai déménagé, j'ai décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases, donc écrire une nouvelle pièce de théâtre.

Et cette fois, Angela me relit seulement. Elle aussi en écrit une de son côté.

Dans ma comédie, c'est un peu ma vie que je vais écrire. Il y aura une mère, son fils, une complicité et des fous rires hors normes…

Mais la conversation que j'ai eue hier avec Logan m'a chamboulée. Dois-je y faire entrer un homme ?

Pas un père. Je voudrais imaginer ce que serait une vie si un homme entrait dans ma vie, sans pour autant qu'il ait été là depuis le début. Je pourrais y mettre toutes les émotions et les ressentis aussi bien du côté de mon fils que de moi.

Ce serait en quelque sorte dédié à mon fils.

Mais j'attends un peu avant de le faire entrer. J'ai trop peur de m'aventurer dans l'inconnu. Je vais d'abord placer l'histoire et ses personnages.

J'attends devant l'école depuis dix bonnes minutes -oui j'ai tendance à venir en avance pour aller chercher mon fils alors que pour quoique ce soit d'autre c'est dix minutes de retard.

Que voulez-vous, on est accro à son fils ou on l'est pas hein !

Mais enfin les portes s'ouvrent et une flopée de gamins sort. C'est la première vague, celle qui n'intéresse pas les parents parce qu'ils repartent toujours seuls.

_Mais à qui ils sont ceux-là ? _**[N/A : Dédicace à Gad Elmaleh… Je verrai bien dans les reviews qui sont les fanatiques de Gad comme moi ^^]**

Et enfin les autres.

J'aperçois une tête brune - mon fils - qui parle à une magnifique petite aux cheveux cuivrés.

Ouah. Quelle gamine. Super mignonne ! Et c'est elle Renesmée ? Bah y en a un qui doit être fier d'avoir engendré une telle beauté !

_- Coucou maman ! Je te présente Renesmée alias Nessie ! Nessie c'est ma mère ! _nous présenta Logan.

_- Bonjour madame, _me sourit la petite.

Et quel sourire ! Elle m'épate dis donc.

_- Bonjour joli cœur, _la saluais-je à mon tour en lui caressant les cheveux. _Appelle-moi Bella. Ton papa est là ?_

_- Non, aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec un monsieur qui va peut-être le faire travailler._

_- Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? _lui proposai-je et Logan sourit à côté de moi.

Elle baissa la tête.

_- Je veux pas vous déranger._

_- Mais si je te le propose c'est que ça me dérange pas. Et toi Logan, ça te dérange ?_

_- Ah non pas du tout._

_- Bah comme ça c'est réglé allez c'est parti mes chéris !_ m'écriais-je et la petite retrouva son sourire.

Logan s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main. Elle la prit et ils entamèrent le chemin ensemble, devant moi.

On avait beaucoup parlé et rigolé ensemble, on l'avait déposée devant chez elle et dès qu'elle nous avait proposé d'entrer et qu'il n'y avait seulement sa tante Alice chez elle, nous avons pris peur et nous sommes repartis en refusant son offre.

_Je pense pas que ça aurait été elle mais on sait jamais !_

Revenons aux choses sérieuses.

_- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _me questionna Logan lorsqu'il me vit sortir plusieurs pistolets spéciaux en les remplissant.

_- On va rentrer quelque part -je te dis pas le lieu tout de suite - on va servir tous ces pistolets à tout le monde et on va faire éclater une GEANTE partie de paint-ball. Sauf qu'il y en a qui vont être désavantagés parce qu'il y aura seulement de l'eau dans leur pistolet. Alors que les autres ce sera de la peinture._

_- T'es GENIALE ! Et on va se déguiser quand même ?_

_- J'ai des tenues d'astronaute pour qu'on soit couverts de la tête aux pieds et qu'on soit tout propres après cette partie de paint-ball. Sauf nos costumes mais bon._

Il regarda autour de moi.

_- Mais on va où pour qu'il y en ait autant des pistolets ? _s'écria-t-il abasourdi.

_- Dans un amphithéâtre rempli de jeunes étudiants qui adorent s'amuser plutôt qu'écouter les cours._

Son sourire égalait le mien.

On avait fait le tour de l'établissement. Ben m'avait dit qu'à cette heure là, c'était la dernière heure de cours et beaucoup d'élèves finissaient une heure plus tôt, donc les enseignants aussi et les surveillants.

En gros : on avait beaucoup plus de chances d'entrer à cette heure là qu'une heure plus tôt.

Nous étions entrés en douce par derrière donc et nous voilà maintenant à écouter le cours à travers la porte.

_Histoire !_

Je regardai à travers la serrure. Ouais. Une vingtaine d'élèves. J'ai 25 pistolets donc 5 à eau. D'ailleurs tout ceux du fond s'endormait à moitié.

On va ravir certains étudiants. Un peu d'action ça peut pas faire de mal…

On entrait en douce pendant que le prof était de dos. Certains étudiants se retournaient vers nous, se posant des questions mais on leur mimait de se taire, chose qu'ils faisaient en souriant lorsqu'ils apercevaient le charriot de pistolets à eau.

S'ils savaient qu'il n'y a pas que de l'eau dedans…

_- Pssst! _appelai-je quelqu'un.

Il se retourna vers moi, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir ma tête à travers le casque.

Logan m'avait dit qu'on arrivait à deviner seulement les yeux, tant mieux.

_- Tu vas faire passer à tes camarades ces pistolets jusqu'à ce que chacun en ait un. Y en a à l'eau mais y en a aussi avec de la peinture. Ça te dit une partie de paint-ball ?_

Le jeune homme me regarda ahuri mais amusé.

_- Grave ! T'es qui ?_

_- Appelle-moi Bella. Et lui c'est mon fils : Logan._

_- Je m'appelle Quil et lui c'est Embry, _se présenta-t-il en désignant son voisin qui avait tout entendu et qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Salut vous deux. Préviens tes copains pendant que je préviens l'autre rangée, _m'adressai-je à Quil.

Je traversais le couloir en essayant de pas me faire voir et faisais de même mais avec une jeune fille cette fois-ci.

Je commençais à faire passer les pistolets tout en lorgnant le prof. Mignon…

Grand, blond, élancé,… Si je me fiais à la description d'Alice, je dirais que c'est Jasper !

_Te fais pas d'idées !_

Je m'en fais pas, je m'inquiète juste de la voir débarquer.

_Genre c'est un tyran !_

…

_D'accord c'est un tyran…_

Une fois la distribution terminée je m'emparai moi aussi d'un pistolet - et vérifiai si c'était bien de la peinture dedans.

Logan se posta dans l'autre rangée.

_- On fait équipe ?_ me proposa Embry.

Je hochai la tête et j'en fis part à Logan.

C'était Rangée 1 -la mienne- contre Rangée 2 -celle de Logan.

Alors que j'allais lancer l'offensive, Logan se dirigea vers moi.

_- On peut faire Rangée 1 contre Rangée 2 je leur ai dit. Mais hors de question que je sois contre toi. Je vais perdre sinon._

Je ris à sa remarque.

_- On aura tout le temps de faire un 1 contre 1 à la maison, t'as raison, _lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._ Allez c'est parti. Un… Deux… TROIS ! _criai-je en me levant et tout le monde dans la salle se leva.

J'eus l'honneur de commencer à tirer puisque j'étais apparemment la plus rapide… En visant une pimbêche que j'avais repéré depuis le début.

Quil et Embry crièrent de joie en voyant ma cible.

_- Amber out ! _cria Quil.

Les autres rirent.

D'accord, Amber tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche !

A partir de ce moment là tout le monde commença à crier et à se tirer dessus.

C'était vraiment amusant de se jeter entre les sièges et de faire « comme à la guerre » pour reprendre Logan.

En parlant de lui, il s'amusait vraiment. Il était en constant fou rire !

Tout le monde en avait partout et je voyais parfois des gens se diriger vers le charriot pour recharger leur peinture.

Pour ceux qui avait les pistolets à eau, ils se servaient au robinet qui était accroché juste à côté du tableau. Soir en pleine ligne de mire et parfois quelques élèves se postaient derrière eux pour leur tirer dessus vu qu'ils ne bougeait pas de place, à attendre que leur réservoir se remplisse.

Comme par hasard, Amber en avait un à l'eau !

Le prof, qui nous avait d'abord tous dévisagés, ahuris, avait ri. Du coup, je lui avais proposé le dernier pistolet de peinture.

Mauvaise idée.

Il m'aspergea de suite.

Tous les élèves jouaient entre eux et avec Logan alors que moi je me faisais poursuivre par le prof !

_Si c'est pas ma veine ça de me faire traquer par un beau gosse…_

Mais vînt un moment où le professeur décida de s'allier avec moi en me défendant auprès d'Amber -que je n'avais pas vu, du fait que j'étais concentrée sur le gars.

Depuis ce moment là, on faisait équipe. Les deux adultes quoi !

Et on se mettait du côté de la rangée 1 puisque c'était censé être mon équipe.

La rangée 2 finit par ne plus avoir de réserves de peinture -normal parce que Logan et moi avions nos propres réserves sur nous, chose que seul Quil et Embry avait vu donc la rangée 2 était clairement désavantagée en plus d'être en infériorité numérique.

La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours retentit.

Je montais sur un siège pour surplomber les autres qui s'étaient calmés, observant le foutoir que nous avions mis.

_- JE DECLARE LA RANGEE NUMERO 1 GAGNANTE MALGRE SES NOMBREUSES TRICHERIES PARCE QUE C'EST MON EQUIPE ! _criai-je pour me faire entendre et même les étudiants de la rangée 2 rirent. Sauf Amber qui était à moitié bleue, rose, violette, verte, rouge -tiens, j'avais du rouge en peinture ?- et de jaune.

_- C'est de l'art ça ! _s'écria le professeur en riant et des élèves prirent plein de photos de l'amphi et d'eux-mêmes. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Une inconnue et son fils venus pour faire entrer la bonne humeur ici-même en cette fin de journée !_

Il sourit en me serrant la main.

_- Je suis Mr. Whitlock, leur prof d'histoire, _dit-il en désignant ses élèves. _Ce sont les femmes de ménage qui vont être contentes !_

_- Je leur ai laissé du produit bien efficaces pour la peinture. Mais j'ai pas vraiment de regret car il y en a une qui a bien mérité tout ce travail !_

_- Laissez-moi deviner… Jessica ?_

_- Oui ! Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Je n'apprécie pas trop cette dame. C'est une mauvaise personne et elle dégage trop de négatif je trouve. Et ma fiancée ne la supporte pas non plus !_

Tiens tiens une fiancée…

_Cours ! Des fois que ce soit elle sa fiancée ! NON ! PAS ALICEEEEEE ! Non ! Cours !_

_- Bon mon travail est accompli. Je ne vous importunerai plus et je m'en vais avec mon fils. Bonne soirée ! _le saluai-je en récupérant mon fils.

_- Bonne soirée Monsieur ! _le salua à son tour Logan.

_- Hey !_

Je me retournai, Quil et Embry s'approchait de nous.

_- Ça a été sympa de faire votre connaissance Bella ! Vous reviendrez ?_ me demanda Embry.

_- Je ne pense pas. C'était un pari entre mon fils et moi._

_- Oh ! _s'exclama-t-il déçu. _Dommage. C'était vraiment le cours le plus cool qu'on ait eu._

_- Mais c'est loin d'être le dernier pour l'instant ! Ils vous arrivera peut-être d'autres choses d'ici là !_

Sur ce Logan m'attrapa la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

_- C'était le top aujourd'hui maman !_

_- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. On a eu de la chance d'être tombés sur un super prof ! Y en a qui aurait alerté la police carrément ! Celui-là s'est amusé avec nous ! Faut croire qu'il avait besoin de s'amuser._

_- Imagine si il était avec Alice ! _dit-il et nous partîmes dans un long fou rire. Le pauvre ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait ! **[N/A : langues de vipères quand vous saurez la vérité… ^^]**

_- Alors tu as ton idée pour demain mon cœur ? _lui demandai-je alors que nous nous asseyions dans le canapé.

_- Bah grâce à ce qu'il vient de se passer, oui j'ai mon idée !_

_- Et c'est ?_

_- Tu verras demain. J'ai juste besoin d'aller sur internet voir comment on fait._

_- Hm…_réfléchissais-je. _C'est d'accord mais t'as pas plus de 20 minutes ! Allez Little T je vais me doucher !_

_- Bah tu fais bien, _dit-il à demi-mots.

_- PARDON ?_

_- Je disais que je mangerais bien !_ mentit-il et je le savais puisque je l'avais entendu.

_- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?_

_- Oh!_ il prit un air choqué. _Restez polie Mademoiselle Swan !_

_- Et restez sage et respectueux Monsieur Swan ! _le réprimandai-je et il me sourit sincèrement.

Il alla sur l'ordi et je filai à la douche.

_- Chez le toiletteur ? C'est ça notre lieu ? _lui demandais-je, dubitative une fois arrivée devant un toiletteur.

_- Non maman, à côté y a quoi ?_

_- Un coiffeur ? _demandais-je.

_- Bah ouais._

-_ Mais tu veux faire quoi là-bas ?_

_- Toi tu vas faire diversion, je sais pas moi fais-toi ce que tu veux ou fais-toi juste un brushing, moi pendant que je fais semblant d'aller au toilette, j'échange un pot de coloration de cheveu contre un que j'aurai fait moi-même !_

Je le regardais.

Puis explosais de rire.

_- Ok je dois avouer qu'on a vraiment pas mal d'imagination tous les deux ! C'est d'accord mais essaye de pas te faire choper, j'aimerais qu'on recommence une course poursuite mais dans la rue cette fois alors tu restes discret comme je t'ai appris à l'être, d'accord ? Moi je fais diversion._

Nous entrâmes chez le coiffeur et quatre personnes nous dirent bonjour. Le coiffeur, son associée, et deux clientes.

_- Bonjour, _saluâmes-nous en retour. _Oh ! Madame Moron ? C'est pour une coloration aifn de masquer tous ces cheveux blancs _? L'attaquai-je.

_- Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai,_ fit-elle, mauvaise. _Des cheveux blancs !_

_- Encore faudrait-il que vous en ayez des cheveux ! Tout court ! _assénais-je et la deuxième cliente rit.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle, soit la place que l'associée m'avait désignée. Logan partit aux toilettes.

_- Vous non plus vous ne l'appréciez pas, hein ? _me demanda la jeune dame tout bas.

Elle devait avoir mon âge je pense.

_- Absolument pas, _confessai-je à voix basse avant de reprendre plus haut :_ Les vieilles commères égoïstes, j'ai jamais pu les encadrer !_

La jeune dame rit encore. Même le coiffeur et son associée.

_- Je m'appelle Emily. Et vous ?_

_- Bella, enchantée, _lui dis-je en serrant sa main qu'elle m'avait tendue.

_- Moi de même._

_- La jeune femme n'a pas tord Madame Moron, vous auriez graaaaand besoin d'une coloration ! _s'exclama le coiffeur. _Peut-être même des rajouts, à moins que vous ne ressembliez plus à Mercredi de la famille Adams avec…_

Je haussai les sourcils.

Emily se tourna vers moi et me glissa tout bas :

_- Oui il est gay. Ça s'entend, hein ? _rit-elle et je ris aussi. _Il s'appelle Benoît il est génial. _**[N/A : A toutes celles qui aiment Secret Story 4 et surtout Benoît ! ;) ]**

_- Bon mon associée va vous faire la coloration et je m'occupe d'Emily ma chérie !_

Nous parlâmes beaucoup tous les trois laissant la pauvre associée avec Mme Moron. Je vis Logan revenir des toilettes avec un sourire.

La coloration de Mme Moron n'était pas finie et tant mieux car Benoît ne passait à moi que maintenant.

Emily était adorable. Elle allait partir lorsque l'associée -qui, je l'avais vue, faisait la grimace depuis un bout de temps- montra les cheveux de Mme Moron.

_- Euh… Benoît ? Je crois qu'on a un problème de bouteille de coloration… Je te jure j'ai pris brune mais…_

_- AAAAAAAAAHHH ! _cria Mme Moron.

Logan, Emily, Benoît et moi explosâmes de rire.

La vieille pie avait maintenant les cheveux verts fluo !

_- Bah c'est bien vous êtes à l'image de votre potager ! _lança Benoît.

Il en termina avec moi, Emily partit et il se détourna de nous -sans envie vu ses expressions- pour tenter de calmer la vieille et de lui expliquer comment il allait rattraper ça.

Nous sortîmes, heureux, mon fils et moi.

_- Demain c'est à toi, Mummy F ! _me dit Logan en s'installant contre moi alors que je venais de mettre dans le lecteur DVD « Star wars : la menace fantôme » à la demande de mon fils.

_- Oui Little T. Et j'ai bien l'idée du lieu mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi on va se déguiser ni ce qu'on va y faire. Je verrai bien. Ça se trouve j'improviserais._

_- T'es la reine de l'improvisation de toute façon. T'es la meilleure partout._

_- J'essaye d'être à ton image mon fils._

Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi mon Cœur._

Sur ce, je cliquais sur « play » et le film débuta.

* * *

**Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des évènements ou autres que vous voudriez.**

**Essayez de deviner les lieux aussi ! Et dites-moi des idées de déguisements, je les ai pas tous ;)**

**Quil, Embry et Emily sont des personnages secondaires mais qui vont servir quand même ! Chaque rencontre qu'ils feront auront une ssignifiaction et sera importante.**

**Au prochain chapitre il y aura du Emmett et du Jacob -qui va peut-être vous surprendre d'ailleurs-, mais pas que...**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	3. Intriguant

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je suis TERRIBLEMENT DESOLEE pour ce retard considérable ! Des mois que je n'ai pas posté... Mais cette année est très difficile, l'année prochaine va l'être encore plus question études. J'avais déjà écrit plus de la moitié du chapitre il y a trèèèès longtemps, mais je n'avais pas repris depuis, je n'arrivais plus à m'y remettre. Pourtant je ne voulais pas abandonner cette fiction. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une envie irrépréssible d'écrire et de l'inspiration alors je m'y suis remise !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews et mises en alertes que j'ai eue depuis ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lectrices, mais d'en gagner avec ce chapitre.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne pense pas le poster rapidement, les examens arrivent en masse, attendez vous à ce que vous ne l'ayez que fin juin voire juillet ! :/**

**Cependant je ne vous laisserai pas sans indices sur le prochain chapitre. Rendez-vous en bas !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Un bruit me gêne… Un bruit en boucle.

Et cette position… C'est vraiment inconfortable.

Je sens que je suis au-dessus de ma mère qui dort encore profondément vu son souffle.

Et sinon elle me caresserait encore les cheveux…

_J'aime vraiment quand elle fait ça._

Ma mère. Je suis dingue d'elle. J'ai jamais vu d'autres enfants de mon âge qui aime autant leurs parents.

Moi je pense que c'est facile à comprendre, elle est la seule que j'ai, je suis ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde. Quand on est tous les deux, on est un peu dans notre bulle…

Elle est cool, elle est drôle, elle est super belle. Elle est ma mère et à la fois ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Elle se comporte pas toujours comme une mère.

Enfin je crois… Les autres disent qu'elles sont parfois trop collantes, nulles, pas marrantes, instaurent des règles… Elles sont surprotectrices et leur font plein de bisous.

Mais moi la mienne est surprotectrice et me fait plein de bisous, et j'aime ça !

Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de tout ce qu'elle est. C'est ma mère et j'ai pas honte de dire que je l'aime à mort.

Les plus beaux moments de ma vie je les ai tous passés avec elle, elle est vraiment tout pour moi.

Bien sûr que je voudrais un papa. Mais si j'en avais un… Serais-je comme ça avec ma mère ? Aurons-nous la même relation ?

C'est pour ça que j'ai peur qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Je sais qu'elle est très belle et que les hommes la regardent beaucoup -chose qu'elle ne remarque pas.

Je le sais parce que les copains me rapportent ce que dise leurs papas. Et ils disent tous des grossièretés pour la plupart.

« Elle est bonne », « Quel cul ! »… Pas tous évidemment. Certains se contentent de dire qu'elle est magnifique.

Alors je me fais à l'évidence qu'un jour ça arrivera. Un jour elle rencontrera un papa divorcé et elle se mariera avec lui.

Et pouf ! Notre relation changera.

C'est-ce que je me dis et pourtant… Elle m'assure le contraire.

Alors je la crois… Pour l'instant. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas quelqu'un en vue.

J'en ai parlé avec Nessie.

Elle est géniale cette fille. J'aurai vraiment aimé l'avoir comme sœur. Elle est très belle mais je préfère les brunes donc je pourrais jamais vouloir sortir avec elle. Vous comprenez, ma mère est brune…

Nessie ressemble à ma mère dans un sens : rejetée par les autres sauf de sa famille. Alors on se dit qu'on est frère et sœur.

Et on se raconte tout de nos vies. Elle n'a que son père, je n'ai que ma mère.

On comble nos manques par notre présence en fait.

Avec son père, ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main eux aussi -je n'ai jamais compris cette expression d'ailleurs parce qu'on a cinq doigts à chaque main !

Ils sont moins fous, ne font pas de paris mais ils se disent tout aussi et ils sont beaucoup en famille par contre.

Edward -le papa de Nessie - a un frère et une sœur. Du coup Ness' me raconte toutes les bêtises de sa famille et à quel point c'est bien d'être en famille, et que d'un côté, tout ça, ça comble le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de maman. Mais elle me dit qu'en regardant sa tante Rosalie qui a un enfant et qui est enceinte, à quel point elle est une bonne mère, elle en veut une. Elle sait qu'elle en manque.

Alors je lui dit tout ce que la mienne fait, et elle rêve d'avoir la mienne.

Tout comme moi je rêve d'avoir son père.

Mais je voudrais juste l'avoir de temps en temps, me faire à l'idée, voir ce que ça fait. Pas qu'il me pique ma mère.

_Un tantinet possessif je sais…_

Que voulez-vous, elle m'a donné la vie. Je lui appartiens autant qu'elle m'appartient…

Nessie m'a dit comment son père avait réagi face à la « discussion ». Il s'est précipité vers sa princesse -en pleurs d'ailleurs la princesse- et la prise dans ses bras en ne cessant de lui répéter qu'à ses yeux il n'y avait et aura toujours qu'un seul ange, qu'une seule femme, elle.

L'histoire de Nessie n'est pas terrible. Moi je sais que ma mère a été heureuse de savoir qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

La mère de Nessie, elle, a voulu se suicider. Edward était là et a empêché ça. Il voulait vraiment Nessie, pas sa mère : il était trop tard pour avorter quand elle s'en est rendu compte et elle a tenu le coup jusqu'à l'accouchement. Mais elle n'a même pas voulu voir l'enfant. Elle est repartie, abandonnant Nessie avec Edward.

Edward ne l'aimait pas, il le sait. Mais dans un sens si, le fait qu'elle ait mis au monde Nessie…

Alors Nessie se sent tout aussi rejetée que ma mère, orpheline.

Même si elle avait Charlie -que je considère comme mon papy puisque ma mère le considère un peu comme son papa et pas son oncle- et Renée.

Vous voyez, je vois tout à travers ma mère. Ma mère n'aimerait pas quelqu'un, je ne l'aimerais pas et l'inverse marche aussi.

Je suppose. Puisque ce sera peut-être différent avec un homme.

Le bruit me gêne toujours. J'ouvre un œil.

Et aperçois que le c'est la musique de l'écran d'accueil de Star Wars qui passe en boucle.

_Flûte._ On a du s'endormir devant la télé…

Heureusement qu'on est mercredi !

Euh…

SAUF QUE MAMAN DOIT BOSSER AVEC ANGELA !

Je regarde ma mère, lui caresse son beau visage, lui embrasse tendrement sa joue en premier.

Puis son autre joue, son nez, son front… Je vois un sourire s'installer sur son visage et le mien prend place.

_- Debout ma maman d'amouuuur…_

Elle sourit plus franchement mais garde ses yeux fermés.

Je continue mes bisous puis met ma tête dans son cou. Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse la tête.

_- Maman… _soufflais-je. _Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais le jour est bien avancé vu dehors._

_- Et ?_

_- Bah tu devais pas aller bosser avec Angie ?_

Elle se crispe, détache ses bras autour de moi et se lève d'un coup, me faisant retomber dans le canapé.

Elle se précipite vers la cuisine où il y a une horloge.

_Bah oui on en a pas dans le salon, il est pas encore totalement emménagé… On a trop la flemme des fois alors on laisse les cartons là où ils sont…_

_- IL EST 11h ! _s'écrit-elle. _T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Je sais pas moi, peut-être vingt minutes…_

_- MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS ME REVEILLER AVANT ? _m'engueule-t-elle.

_- Mais j'émergeais ! Je… Je…_

_- TU QUOI ? Roooh c'est dingue je suis à la bourre et toi tu profitais de ta grasse mat ! JE VIENS DE LOUPER TROIS RENDEZ-VOUS ! C'est que cette après-midi que je vois Angela !_

Je la regarde, éberlué.

_- MAIS C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ REVEILLÉE PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS TE RENDRE SERVICE ! ET LA TU ME DISPUTE !_

_- C'EST CA ! T'AURAIS PU ME REVEILLER PLUS TÔT ! Par exemple, dès que tu étais réveillé ! ET ME REPONDS PAS !_

Elle court à toute allure dans les escaliers et j'entends la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Je reste là, tout penaud. Me sentant mal.

Très mal.

Je déteste ça. Ça nous arrive pas souvent. Du style, quatre fois en six mois…

Et je me sens horriblement mal quand ça arrive.

Du coup je me roule en boule sur le canapé et j'essaye de respirer plus calmement. Mais j'halète, me sens encore plus mal.

C'est ça l'inconvénient d'être trop proche avec ma mère. Je peux pas me séparer d'elle et quand quelque chose nous sépare comme ça, c'est très dur.

Je souffle fort.

La dispute tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je suis prêt à crier de douleur tellement ça me fait mal, mais je garde tout pour moi.

Et je l'entends dévaler les escaliers, en pleurs, elle se jette sur moi.

_- Je suis désolée mon bébé… Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça… _se confond-elle en excuses en me prenant dans ses bras. _Désolée mon ange…_

_- Pleure pas ma petite maman… Pleure pas, _lui implorais-je en mettant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. _Je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer… _la suppliais-je en me mettant moi-même à pleurer.

_- Mon cœur je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, je déteste ça c'était vraiment pour rien en plus. C'était ma faute. Je suis dés-_

_- Arrête ! C'est pas complètement de ta faute, c'est la mienne aussi j'étais réveillé j'aurais du te réveiller…_

_- Non déjà on n'aurait pas dû s'endormir devant la télé hier soir. _Elle m'enlace fort, très fort, tout comme moi. _Je t'aime mon bébé…_

_- Moi aussi, _reniflai-je. _Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on voit que tu n'as pas coupé le cordon !_ Plaisantais-je.

_- Le cordon ?_

_- Ombilical !_ Riais-je et elle grogna avant de me chatouiller.

Mais après ces disputes, on est encore plus liés. Encore plus proches. Et mon cœur bondit de joie de savoir que j'ai retrouvé ma mère. Parce que si rien que là je me sens super mal après qu'on se soit disputés, j'en mourrais si on me l'enlevait…

**PDV Bella**

La journée avait vraiment mal commencée…

J'avais prévu trois rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Un pour quelqu'un qui avait postulé pour être notre « secrétaire » à Angie et moi, parce que toute cette paperasse, les éditeurs, les producteurs,… Ça en fait du papier et des rendez-vous ! On s'emmêle ! Une prochaine fois alors pour une secrétaire…

Le deuxième rendez-vous était pour un film, apparemment le gars avait accroché avec notre dernier scénario puisqu'il m'en avait fait l'éloge au téléphone… Mais j'ai loupé le rendez-vous ! Evidemment !

Le troisième était pour recruter un comédien, j'allais -en parallèle d'écrire ma pièce de théâtre- mettre en scène une de mes comédies et il me fallait deux comédiens de plus.

Cependant je me dépêchais pour ne pas arriver en retard au quatrième.

Je déposais en coup de vent Logan chez Ben et je filais au bar-café du coin.

Cette fois c'est simplement une personne qui veut que je l'aide à monter sa pièce, c'est-à-dire la lire, conseiller les comédiens sur scène… Gérer avec lui quoi. Après, faut que l'histoire me plaise aussi.

Mais bon, il aurait entendu quelque part -et je ne sais pas d'où- que je suis une bonne metteur en scène !

Je reste en double file devant la boulangerie, achète un lot de quatre croissants et me réinstalle à l'intérieur de l'habitacle : c'est toujours plus sympa de ramener à manger à un rendez-vous ! Enfin ça dépend lequel mais bon là, c'est pas comme si je rencontrais le Pape !

Je file au rendez-vous et tente repérer quelqu'un assis seul à une table, qui pourrait m'attendre. Mais personne, des buveurs au bar, un couple d'à peu près mon âge, un pépé qui lit son journal, trois amies qui doivent sûrement se raconter les potins fraîchement ramenés du matin et enfin une femme d'affaire qui mange en quatrième vitesse en même temps de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable. Je m'installe alors à une table, seule, attendant.

La serveuse en roller s'approche de moi pour me demander ce que je souhaite et je lui réponds un café, ne prenant rien pour celui avec qui j'ai rendez-vous pour l'instant.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun signe de vie.

En attendant, je réfléchissais à mon pari du jour. Un café… ça peut être un bon lieu, non ?

Suffit que je trouve un déguisement… Oui ! Je la tiens mon idée ! Finalement le film qu'on a regardé hier peut m'être bénéfique.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulent comme ça encore et je décide de m'en aller. Tant pis pour l'autre, il avait qu'à être à l'heure !

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça…_

Je te permets pas !

_Je suis ta conscience je peux me permettre ce que je veux._

Mouais. Bref.

Je repars récupérer Logan. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en plein Scrabble, Monopoly ou Trivial Pursuit avec le grand-père de Ben. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ils font des parties d'au moins un des jeux. Et souvent on les retrouve quasiment à se taper dessus avec.

Je toque.

_- Entre Bella !_ Entendis-je Ben me lancer de derrière la porte.

J'entre donc et le vois à la table de la cuisine avec Angela.

Je pénètre l'intérieur, vais dire bonjour à Angela qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

_- Comment tu vas ma belle ?_

_- Bah je me suis réveillée en retard ce matin parce qu'on s'était endormis sur le canapé hier soir alors j'ai loupé les trois rendez-vous les plus importants de la journée mais je suis allée au quatrième. Qui n'était pas là._

_- Oh ma pauvre…_

_- C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? _lui demandai-je en désignant du menton la salle à manger où se trouvait sûrement Logan et le grand-père de Ben, alias Pépé.

_- Trivial Pursuit._

Je tends l'oreille pour écouter furtivement :

_- Et hop ! Quat' questions histoire de suit' ! _lance Pépé, victorieux.

_- En même temps, c'est facile d'être fort en Histoire quand on l'a vécue !_ Répond du tac-o-tac Logan, acerbe.

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Deux mauvais joueurs, ça le fait pas !

_- Bah ça promet ! Tu connais les scores ?_

_- Pépé gagne de loin… Désolée d'avance pour l'humeur de chien que va avoir ton fils !_

_- Oh ! C'est pas grave ! Je vais le dérider. Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose en ville Angie ?_

_- Toutes les deux ou avec nos gosses ?_ rit-elle.

Je ris. En effet, Ben avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un gamin.

_- Hého le gosse il t'entend ! _entendis-je Ben dire de la cuisine.

_- On n'écoute pas aux portes ! _le réprimandai-je et il ne dit rien alors je continuai : _Merci, soumis !_

Cette fois nous explosâmes de rire et il arriva en courant dans la cuisine, comme Logan qui m'avait entendue.

_En revanche Pépé avec son déambulateur il suit plus trop derrière…_

_- Maman !_

Il vint dans mes bras et je l'enlaçai fort. Comme toujours.

_- Mon fils ! Dis, tu demandes à Pépé si il veut venir avec nous en ville pour manger quelque chose ce midi ?_

Pépé, qui n'était pas aussi sénile que je ne l'aurais cru, me répondit lui-même :

_- Non ça ira les jeunes. Amusez-vous en ville. J'ai mon chauffeur qui vient me récupérer vers midi et quart._

Pépé a le droit à une à trois sorties par semaine, il est en maison de retraite. A chaque fois qu'il sort c'est pour venir chez sa seule famille, Ben.

Ben a été recueilli très tôt par son grand-père, comme moi il a perdu ses parents très tôt. De ce point de vue, on s'est bien trouvés en tant qu'amis.

_- Ok papy. Je passerai samedi te prendre et on ira faire un bowling, tu participeras ou pas, comme tu voudras, mais tu viendras ! _lui dit Ben.

Papy grommela dans sa barbe mais en vérité, il acceptait avec joie de faire autre chose qu'un jeu de société avec mon fils ou de faire des mots-croisés dans un jardin autre que celui de la maison de retraite.

Angie allait « se rafraichir » alors que je m'installais avec les deux garçons sur la table de la cuisine.

_- Alors maman ? Le rendez-vous ?_

_- Il n'est pas venu mais ça m'a donné une idée pour notre petit jeu, _lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ben ne posa aucune question mais je suis sûre qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaître ce jeu.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne la posait pas…

_- Ben ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Tu ne me demandes même pas quel est-ce jeu ?_

_- Je m'entraîne._

_- À ?_

_- À laisser de l'intimité à une mère et son enfant._

Euh… Ouais…

Il me sourit. Et j'étais pas plus avancée que ça !

_- Bella ? Tu peux venir deux secondes ? _M'appela Angela depuis la salle de bain.

_- J'arrive !_

J'allais à la salle de bain et la découvrais en sous-vêtements.

_- T'es pas encore habillée ?_

_- J'ai oublié mes vêtements dans la chambre et je voudrais pas me balader presque à poil alors qu'il y a Logan à la maison._

_- Ah ! _compris-je alors que je me détournais pour aller chercher les dites-affaires dans la chambre.

Bizarre… Ces vêtements sont plutôt grands pour elle…

Tiens ? L'étiquette est encore attachée au vêtement. Encore plus bizarre, Angela ne fait jamais de shopping, et encore moins sans moi -on y va toujours pour se soutenir à deux.

Je lui apporte donc ses vêtements.

_- T'as été faire du shopping ? _lui demandai-je.

Elle soupira.

- _Quoi ?_

Puis sortit l'étiquette, je la lis attentivement.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as été dans un magasin de… AAAAAAAHHHH ! T'ES ENCEEEEEEINTE !_

Je lui sautai dessus. Oh mon Dieu ! Mon Angie est enceinte ! Elle aura la même joie que moi !

Un enfant !

_- Oui, _rit-elle, _enfin si tu m'étouffes pas avant._

Je la relâchais un peu.

_- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, ça se fête ça !_

Je sortais rapidement de la salle de bain, toute contente.

J'étais passée par la maison d'abord en leur disant que nous les rejoindrions pas longtemps après.

En vérité, je passais prendre des costumes pour Logan et moi et on allait faire une blague devant eux au même bar/café que ce matin.

_- Pourquoi on les a pas suivi maman ?_

_- Tu vas te déguiser en Yoda et moi en Dark Vador, ça te va ?_

Je vis ses yeux pétiller et j'avais là ma réponse.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement.

Logan arriva à reculons dans la chambre, s'arrêta devant moi -toujours de dos- avant de se retourner tremblotant comme un vieux et tout doucement en me disant avec une voix de chevrette :

_- Me dire qui tu es tu dois._

J'actionnai « l'aspirateur » de mon costume.

_- JE SUIS (chhhh) TA MEEEEERE !_

Il reprit sa voix de petit garçon. Ou de fillette plutôt :

_- AAAAAH ! _cria-t-il en courant.

Mais quel imbécile. N'empêche ça marche bien ce costume ! La voix et tout…

Je le rattrape rapidement, le stoppe et nous partons au café.

Dans la voiture, Logan se tourne vers moi et me dit :

_- Et arrivés là-bas on fait quoi ?_

Je hausse les épaules.

_- QUOI ? T'as aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire ?_

_- Improviser ! Ou « prendre en otage » les personnes du bar contre un verre d'eau au pire…_

Il rit.

_- Donc en gros t'as que l'idée du lieu et des costumes._

_- Bah oui… C'est déjà ça !_

_- Je penche pour le braquage de verre d'eau, _rit-il et je suivis.

Je me garais un peu plus loin pour ne pas qu'Angie ou Ben voit la voiture.

Je sortis prudemment, de même que Logan.

_- On fait quoi si ça tourne mal ?_

_- Y a toujours des toilettes dans des cafés ! Et souvent des sorties de secours alors au pire on se barre par derrière le café… _proposai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et nous partîmes, longeant le mur.

_- 1,…. 2.… 3 ! _dis-je avant de sauter devant la porte d'entrée du bar avec Yoda qui me suivait.

J'entrais en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre une position attaquante voire agressive.

_- Ne bougez (chhhh) plus ! Ceci (chhhh) est une prise (chhh) d'otage !_

Tous les gens présents se retournèrent vers nous avec une expression tantôt inquiète et tantôt amusée de la situation.

Logan sortit de derrière moi.

_- Et Maître Yoda du côté obscur de la force est passé._

Je manquai de m'étouffer de rire. Il part vraiment dans le délire là !

Je repérai Ben et Angela, dans le fond du bar, curieux, pas le moins du monde inquiets.

_- Je (chhh) suis venu pour réquisitionner (chhh) quelque chose._

_- Et PERSONNE rien y faire n'y pourra !_

Arrête de me faire rire…

Je voulais m'éloigner de Logan éviter qu'il soit trop proche de moi ou j'allais exploser de rire.

Deux gars s'étaient levés du bar, dont un pas mal baraqué.

Je m'approchai de lui.

Ou du moins, j'avais fait un pas avant que tout n'arrive en moins de deux secondes.

Et là, vous vous dites, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Ou même… S'est-il réellement passé quelque chose ?

C'est justement là l'intérêt de vous narrer cette histoire parce que, j'ai le loisir de vous faire attendre, c'est ici tout l'art de faire patienter le lecteur et de laisser planer le suspense. Incroyable comme cela tient en haleine le lecteur. Même si à mesure que vous lisez ces lignes, la colère prend le dessus sur vous et vous n'avez qu'une envie : me frapper. C'est pour ça que je vais m'en tenir là et fermer ma…. **[N/A : désolée pour ce petit hors-sujet. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude… ^^]**

_Oui fais donc ça !_

Je fis un pas, mais malheureusement pour moi Logan avait décidé de me suivre. Pas ma cape.

Il marcha sur ma cape, cela me fit un choc, me fit vaciller en avant et arrière pour enfin retomber en avant.

J'avais alors deux choix qui s'offraient à moi : soit je m'écroulais comme une merde. Soit je me rattrapais à ce que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire, le pantalon du gars baraqué devant moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi la deuxième solution ? Instinct de survie.

De toute façon, je me retrouvais maintenant à terre, aux pieds du gars baraqué, son froque dans les mains -bah oui évidemment, je lui ai baissé son pantalon mais son boxer est parti avec- et je regarde mes mains comme une imbécile sans bouger.

_- Je … _commença l'inconnu à moitié nu devant tout un bar, _viens de me faire retirer mon calbute par Dark Vador. SI C'EST PAS TROP COOL CA ! Hey ! Vady, moi c'est Emmett !_ s'exclama-t-il en me prenant la main pour me relever.

Je me retournais vivement, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage de son anatomie.

_J'ai vu son pénis avant sa tête…_

Du coup, je voyais Yoda, écroulé en silence de rire par terre un peu plus loin.

_- Ecoute Emmett, je (chhhh)… Comment te l'annoncer…_

Emmett prit un air d'inquiétude.

Était-il sérieux ?

_- Je (chhhh)… Je ne suis pas ton père._

Des gens laissèrent échapper des rires et avant que l'information n'atteigne le cerveau du sportif, j'attrapais vivement Logan et le tirait vers les toilettes.

Puis je nous sortait.

_- DINGUE ! _s'exclama Logan, toujours plié de rire. _ENORME !_

_- Mais quel débile ! T'as pas vu que j'avais une « cape » ?_

_- J'ai pas fait attention mais c'était trop marrant maman !_

_- J'ai bien vu que tu te marrais… ça va que le type était sympa et qu'il aimait bien Dark Vador !_

_- C'est sûr. Allons vite nous changer, Ben et Angie doivent se poser des questions sur notre absence._

Nous nous dépêchâmes, fîmes le tour du bar, nous nous éloignâmes de cette rue pour repartir dans le bon sens, comme si on venait d'arriver.

_- Je te jure ! Stacy est devenue plus grosse ! Je crois que c'est à cause de sa rupture avec moi. C'est pas possible autrement, elle a du en manger des gaufres ou des glaces pendant les vacances : J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle avait grossi au début de l'année mais là… Et ça peut pas être comme Angie, elle est pas enceinte ! Bah non, on a que huit ans, la cigogne elle est pas bête, elle va pas nous en apporter un tout de suite. Bref, ça s'est vu à la piscine d'ailleurs ! Elle a plongé on aurait cru qu'elle avait emmené toute sa famille avec elle…_

Logan ne s'arrêtait plus, Stacy est plus laide, Stacy est plus grosse… Il l'a pas totalement oubliée oui ! Ben l'écoutait attentivement et Angie me lançait des regards compatissants.

_- Stop Logan ! On a compris ! Nessie est mieux !_

Il fit la moue mais compris que c'était au tour des autres de parler.

_- Alors, _repris-je,_ tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps?_

_- Bah j'avais des symptômes depuis un bon moment déjà mais je prenais jamais le temps d'en parler à quelqu'un ou d'aller voir un médecin. Et c'est Ben qui m'a forcée à y aller il y a cinq jours, depuis on sait que je suis enceinte depuis presque trois mois !_

_- TROIS MOIS ? _nous exclamâmes Logan et moi.

_- Oui, mais tu sais entre l'écriture, les contrats, gérer la maison, mon couple et entretenir mes relations amicales, bah je me préoccupais pas de ce qui m'arrivait !_

_- Mais alors tu nous a aidé à déménager alors que t'étais enceinte ? T'as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu le bébé…_

_- Les._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Les bébés !_

_- Nooooon ! C'est vrai ? Tu vas avoir des jumeaux ?_

_- Non. Des triplés !_

Le choc m'assaillit. Logan allait gober une mouche s'il gardait la bouche ouverte.

_- C'EST DINGUE ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Des garçons ou des filles ?_

_- On n'a pas voulu savoir. Ben préfère les filles et moi les garçons, on veut pas qu'un de nous soit déçu, sachant qu'on ne le sera pas à la naissance. On les aimera tout de suite, tu comprends ?_

_- Oui. En tout cas maman voulait un garçon !_

_- Je t'ai voulu si fort c'est vrai… _dis-je en le regardant intensément. Il se cala contre moi.

_- Vous avez une relation tellement étroite ! _dit Ben. _Vous êtes très proches, complices. Vous ne vous disputez jamais. L'un sait comment fonctionne l'autre et agit en fonction de l'autre et inversement. Vous vivez quasiment l'un pour l'autre. Et vous vous suffisez._

Une larme roula sur ma joue, c'est vrai pour tout ce que dit Ben… Logan me caressait le dos.

_- C'est quand même bizarre, Bella, _dit Ben, _tu n'as pas besoin d'un conjoint ?_

Je poussais un léger soupir à sa question. Et répondis finalement.

_- Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai jamais pensé mais… Vous êtes mes seuls amis, j'ai du mal à entretenir une relation ne serait-ce qu'amicale, je ne l'ai fait qu'avec vous jusqu'ici. Au moment où Logan est entré dans ma vie, j'ai mis tous mes espoirs en lui, toute ma confiance, je lui ai tout confié, j'y suis devenue dépendante, je m'y suis attachée plus qu'à ma propre vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer et me faire aimer en retour autant qu'avec Logan. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne veux pas le perdre pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Je comprends. Mais si un jour l'occasion se présente Bella, laisse-lui sa chance, _dit Angie. _Tu en vaux la peine._

_- … parce qu'en fait on s'est rendu compte que plus tu pédales moins fort, moins tu vas beaucoup plus vite ! Tu saisis ?_

Non pas trop là…

Logan me parlait de tout et de rien pendant que je préparais notre repas. Des bouchées à la Reine.

_- Hein hein. Dis, chéri, tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ?_

Il s'exécuta tout en continuant son discours. Il s'interrompit pour me demander :

_- Je peux aller chercher la radio ?_

_- A la cave !_

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et descendre les escaliers. Moins d'une minute après, toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent,, à l'instar du cri perçant de Logan qui s'éleva dans les airs.

_- Logan ! C'est rien ! C'est une coupure de courant c'est tout !_

Il continue de crier cette flipette !

Bon, je vais essayer de le retrouver pour le rassurer ; je descends donc à la cave.

_- T'es où ?_

_- Dans le noir !_

Ah ! Bah merci mais j'avais compris quand même…

_- Plus sérieusement ?_

_- A côté de l'établi… Enfin je crois._

Je me dirigeais à l'aide de mes souvenirs vers l'établi, évitant de peu de me fracasser le petit orteil contre le dit établi.

J'attrapais mon fils et le serrais contre moi.

_- Je suis là._

Il me serrait fort.

_- Pour toujours maman ?_

_- Evidemment. Et toi ?_

_- Promis, juré, cr…_

_- AH NON ! Tu craches pas ici !_

Il rit et je nous emmenais vers le compteur pour rallumer toutes les lumières.

J'avais dormi seule cette nuit. Logan avait rejoint son lit après une longue hésitation, il avait simplement décidé « qu'il était temps pour sa maman de savoir dormir seule ». Non mais j'hallucine…

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à continuer ma pièce de théâtre. Depuis que j'étais rentrée de l'école en réalité, après avoir amené Logan. J'avais fait un petit saut au supermarché pour remplir un petit peu le réfrigérateur. Je me demandais si Logan se souvenait que c'était à lui de trouver une idée de Pari.

Il avait décidé de manger à la cantine aujourd'hui parce qu'il « avait des tas de trucs à voir avec Nessie ». Mouais mouais… Il abandonne juste sa mère !

Je passais rapidement à la bibliothèque pour étudier quelques bouquins qui pourraient m'aider à l'écriture de ma pièce de théâtre. Mais le beau temps dehors m'appelait presque.

C'est ainsi que j'ai passé toute l'après-midi au soleil à déballer les derniers cartons du déménagement, à nettoyer ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer dedans et à faire des allers et retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur pour enfin ranger. A tous les coups ça allait me valoir un bon coup de soleil sur le visage mais tant pis, on ne passe à côté d'une telle après-midi à Seattle!

L'heure de passer prendre mon fils arriva et je décidai d'y aller en roller et d'emmener le skate de Logan.

J'arrivai devant l'école avec dix minutes d'avance, comme toujours.

Les portes s'ouvrent et les enfants courent vers leurs parents. Je vois les deux derniers, toujours en train de discuter, derrière tout le monde, comme dans leur monde.

_- NESSIE ! LOGAN ! _les appelai-je.

Je savais que Logan détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça en public. Je sais, finalement je dois être une mauvaise mère…

_- Maman ! _grogna Logan et je ris.

_- Bonjour Nessie, _embrassais-je la petite.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me lança :

_- Coucou Bella ! Mon papa te remercie pour m'avoir ramenée de l'école mardi !_

_- Oh mais pas de quoi ! Il n'est toujours pas là aujourd'hui ?_

_- Bah… Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il peut pas venir à l'heure pile à cause du boulot mais il vient quand même !_

_- Encore heureux… Je comptais faire une activité très intéressante avec Logan. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_- Oh oui maman elle veut ! C'est quoi ? _intervint mon fils, impatient.

_- Je te propose de te mettre en maillot de bain avec moi et d'aller attaquer les voisins dans les quartiers pas trop loin de chez nous qui ont une piscine. On prend des pistolets à eau et voilà ! _

_- On ne se déguise pas ?_

_- C'était à toi de trouver mon cher ! A toi de décider comment on se déguise._

_- ah oui… _se renfrogna-t-il.

_- J'ai des déguisements d'extra-terrestres chez moi .On n'a qu'à faire Mars Attack !_ s'enthousiasma Nessie.

_Hm hm… On l'embarque dans notre délire ou c'est trop dangereux ?_

_- On va peut-être éviter de leur faire vraiment peur…Ça vous dit pas d'arriver déguisés en Tarzan et Jane ?_

_- Oh ouaaaais ! On aura le droit d'être tout sales ?_me demanda Logan.

_- Absolument._

_- OUAAAAAIS !_ s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux gamins.

Heureusement j'avais pensé à prendre une corde pour la rattacher au skate, car comme prévu j'avais du tiré les deux gosses sur le skate avec mes pauvres rollers. On était passé chez Nessie pour qu'elle appelle son papa et lui dise qu'elle était avec nous et qu'elle ferait ses devoirs avec moi.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés habillés –presque habillés- en Tarzan et autre homosapiens de son genre à traîner de maison en maison pour regarder lesquelles avaient des piscines.

-_Bella, ici c'est la maison de Jacob, ils ont une piscine… _m'informa Nessie.

-_Qui est Jacob ?_

_- Ben…Un peu mon amoureux mais c'est le fils du meilleur ami de mon tonton et de la maîtresse !_

_- Ton amoureux ? Mais c'est super ! Et tu sais si à ce moment-là il y a quelqu'un chez lui ? Parce que si on tombe sur la maîtresse dans cet état là…_

_- Je sais juste qu'ils ont une bonne et qu'à cette heure-ci, la maîtresse corrige des cahiers à l'école et le papa de Jacob travaille avec mon tonton !_

_- Donc il y a juste la bonne ?_

_- Oui !_

Désolée la bonne, mais on va te faire tourner en bourrique !

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur du terrain, le dit Jacob jouait dehors avec des playmobils. Je repérais facilement les tuyaux d'arrosage et la bonne qui astiquait les vitres.

-_Ok les gars, on fait comme ça, on arrive comme des hommes préhistoriques à crier et on attrape les tuyaux d'arrosage et on les asperge ! On va les rendre fous !_

- _Maman ? Faut p'tet' d'abord ouvrir le jet d'eau pour actionner le tuyau…_

Il est pas bête ce gosse…

-_Alors Nessie et moi on effraie et toi tu cours l'actionner !_

Il se renfrogna mais accepta tout de même.

Nessie sautillait, était toute excitée. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la mienne et nous sortîmes du buisson qui nous servait de cachette.

Nous commençâmes à nous comporter comme des homosapiens et Jacob s'étaient tout de suite relevé.

- _MAMAAAAAAAN !_ criait le camarade de classe de Nessie et Logan alors que j'attrapais un tuyau et que Nessie courait vers l'autre.

- _JACOB ! Arrête de chialer le môme, ta mère ne rentre pas maintenant je te l'ai déjà… AAAAAAAAH _! cria à son tour la bonne, une blonde à forte poitrine, visiblement sévère et prostituée sur les bords. Je reconnus Tanya, une femme de mon voisinage. _MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? ON EST ATTAQUES ! Jacob ! Viens ici !_

Je décidais de détruire son travail sur les vitres en arrosant les vitres, veillant à ne pas éclabousser l'intérieur, ayant quand même du respect pour la famille de Jacob.

Nessie arrosait Jacob et lui riait.

Je crois que nous nous sommes trouvés un nouveau compagnon de jeu !

La bonne partit en criant dans la maison et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle part comme ça ? Elle laisse un gamin seul ? Mais elle est complètement folle !

Le jeu dura quelques minutes, Jacob avait pris le tuyau des mains de Nessie et l'arrosait à son tour, malheureusement l'eau la nettoya et il la reconnut, mais pas Logan et moi.

Je ne voulais pas que la petite attrape froid et Jacob non plus. Je les convaincs d'arrêter là et j'aidais les petits à tout ranger.

Nessie convainc Jacob de ne rien dire à ses parents quant à notre identité mais que la bonne l'avait lâchement abandonné, il fallait en changer !

Jacob accepta, trop heureux d'avoir eu des compagnons de jeu d'eau !

J'amenais Nessie à la maison, la séchais et la rhabillais avant de leur faire prendre une glace dehors pendant qu'ils me racontaient leur journée.

Quand 17h30 apparut sur la pendule, je décidais de les aider dans leurs devoirs, heureusement ils n'avaient pas grand-chose.

A 18h, je ramenais la petite chez elle, son père n'était toujours pas là mais elle me dit que sa tante Alice ne devait pas tarder à arriver alors je la laissais.

_- Merci maman pour cette superbe fin d'après-midi !_

_- Oh mais de rien petit garnement ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai entraîné une autre gamine dans mes petits jeux…_

_- Elle en était heureuse maman. Et elle t'aime bien._

Je souriais. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup.

_- Alors Little T ? On mange quoi ce soir ?_

_- Hmm… Des frites Mummy F ?_

_- A condition que tu manges plus sain au dessert ! C'est-à-dire une pomme !_

Il accepta, c'était le prix des frites.

On en était au dessert lorsque :

_- AÏE ! Aaaaah ! Maman !_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? _paniquais-je.

_- C'est ma pomme ! Elle m'a pris ma dent !_

Il ouvrit la bouche et je pus constater ce qu'il disait.

_- Little T… Tu as perdu ta troisième dent c'est tout !_

_- AH NON ! L'année dernière tout le monde s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai perdu les deux de devant ! Je refuse que ça fasse pareil !_

_- Mais mon chéri… c'est la vie ! Allez je vais chercher l'appareil photo… _plaisantais-je.

- _NOOOON !_

Je riais et il était furieux.

_- Tu devrais être content Little T. Ça veut dire que tu vas avoir le droit à un petit cadeau cette nuit de la petite souris!_

Il arrêta de bouder et m'aida à débarrasser la table.

La première fois que j'ai fait ce que je suis en train de faire, j'avais manqué de faire de grosses gaffes toutes les deux secondes.

Je devais faire le moins de bruit possible, aller de ma chambre à celle de Logan pour lui déposer un cadeau.

Nous avions décidé de tracer un chemin de la moitié de sa chambre à son lit avec du fromage pour la petite souris.

J'allais devoir me taper du roquefort à 2h du matin…

Je marchais… A pas de souris si je peux me permettre.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.

_- AAAAAAAAAAH ! _criai-je douleur et Logan se réveilla en sursaut.

MON PIED !

Logan courut vers moi et alluma la lumière.

_- Maman ! T'as tout fait raté ! J'avais mis le piège à souris exprès pour voir si elle venait bien réellement ! _

_- Et comment j'étais censée deviné que t'avais mis ça là moi ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?_

_- Bah…_

Vite trouve une excuse ! T'as un action man dans la main, trouve une excuse !

_- Elle s'est trompée de chambre et je l'ai sentie sur le lit, je venais te l'apporter !_

_- Désolé maman… Je voulais pas que ça t'arrive à toi !_

J'essayai d'enlever mon pied de là et je dus réellement forcer pour m'en sortir. Ça fait un mal de chien ce truc !

Trois de mes orteils gonflaient à vue de nez et oscillaient entre le violet, bleu et le rouge.

Oh…

_- Logan, je crois qu'on va devoir aller aux urgences, j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de ça maintenant !_

Il courut s'habiller et je me déplaçais difficilement pour aller m'habiller sommairement et prendre mon sac à mains.

_- Numéro 456 !_

C'est moi ! Alleluia !

Un homme plutôt grand et blond aux yeux bleus vint me chercher.

_- Bonsoir Mlle Swan, je suis le Dr Cullen, suivez-moi. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour marcher ?_

Je le remerciai mais me débrouillai seule. Je le suivis dans une petite salle où il examina mon pied.

_- Par simple curiosité, comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire ça en pleine nuit ? Vous bougez tant que ça la nuit ?_

Je ris avec lui et lui expliquais ma mésaventure.

_- Je reconnais que je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu de la sorte ! C'est pour ça que j'aime bien aller aux urgences de temps en temps. On en voit toujours de toutes les couleurs !_

_- Vous ne travaillez pas aux urgences habituellement ?_

_- Non, j'y passe seulement quelques nuits en dépannage. Je suis chirurgien._

Wow, je me faisais pas soigner par n'importe qui alors !

_- Je suis impressionnée. C'est rare que ce soit des chirurgiens qui passent aux urgences non ?_

_-C'est vrai. Mais mon travail me passionne, je suis intéressé par tous les aspects du métier._

_- J'aime ça. Les gens passionnés comme vous, je suis pareille dans ce que je fais, je touche à tout, je suis curieuse._

_- C'est vrai ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?_

_- J'écris principalement. Mais il m'est arrivé d'écrire de la poésie, des romans, des pièces de théâtre, en collaboration avec quelqu'un ou seule, j'ai même écrit des scénarios pour court métrages et je vise les longs-métrages. Déjà au lycée j'écrivais des articles de journaux, des critiques de films ou de livres et parfois la petite histoire à la fin mais je ne dessinais pas, j'inventais juste l'histoire._

_- J'ai un fils qui est passionné par la littérature, le théâtre, les films. Il adore ça, il s'y est essayé mais c'est un grand timide, il n'ose pas trop se lancer, juste dans les comédies en tant que comédien ou metteur en scène. Mais il fait comme vous, il touche un peu à tout, la photo et la peinture en plus, mais il est journaliste, il écrit des critiques de films ou de pièces de théâtres._

_- J'ai été metteur en scène aussi, j'aime bien être derrière toute une équipe et mettre sur pieds un projet. J'ai déjà travaillé avec un comédien qui joue maintenant à Broadway, je suis fière de l'avoir poussé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves !_

_- Wow, c'est impressionnant. Tant de passion et d'énergie, moi aussi j'aime ça. Voilà, j'ai fini, il vous suffira d'appliquer cette crème tous les matins et tous les soirs et de refaire votre bandage après chaque application. Eviter de courir, cantonnez- vous à l'écriture !_ rit-il. _Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous rencontrer Mlle Swan, j'aime avoir de telles discussions à 3h du matin._

Je ris avec lui et il nous raccompagna Logan et moi jusqu'à la sortie.

Logan était crevé, ça se voyait, mais je n'aurais pas pu le laisser à la maison tout seul. Je me dépêchais de conduire, sans trop excéder ma vitesse mais une chose était sûre, Logan allait rater la matinée d'école !

**PDV Edward [tant attendu !]**

Je sortais du cinéma. Je n'avais pas trop accroché avec ce film mais j'allais essayé d'être le plus juste possible dans ma critique. Les acteurs y jouaient bien, mais le scénario était plutôt simple et parfois trop compliqué et difficile à suivre, tiré par les cheveux. Le film était parfois mal tourné, en bref un film qui ne rapporterait pas trop.

J'avais hâte de retrouver ma fille. J'allais l'emmener dans un restaurant japonais, et nous allions jouer et nous raconter notre journée comme tous les vendredis soirs.

Mon portable vibra. Je regardais le numéro avant de décrocher. Ma mère.

_- Allô maman ? Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien mon fils ! Quelqu'un dans la famille a une nouvelle à annoncer alors diner surprise ce soir à la maison avec tout le monde ! Je les ai déjà tous prévenus, pas d'excuses, tu n'y échapperas pas Edward, je sais que c'est ta soirée avec ta fille mais tu la décaleras à demain !_

Lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça, elle avait raison, je n'y échapperais pas. Je ne tenterais même pas. Je suis pas fou !

_-Très bien… A tout à l'heure alors !_

Je raccrochai.

En arrivant à la maison, un ange sauta dans mes bras.

- _Mais voilà la plus belle des plus belles ! _m'exclamais-je en l'embrassant.

_- Pff, c'est pas vrai papa, tu le sais autant que moi que c'est Tatie Rose !_

_- Je suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce que tu dis, t'es encore plus jolie que Rose !_

_- Moi j'ai trouvé mieux encore._

_- Mieux que qui ?_

_- Tatie Rose !_

J'étais intrigué, et je devinais sans mal de qui elle parlait.

_- Et qui ? Je la connais ?_

_- Non, c'est Bella, la maman de Logan…_

Bella. Depuis presque une semaine, je n'entendais parler que de Logan et d'elle. Et depuis une semaine, des tas de choses arrivaient à ma famille et mes proches. Alice avait rencontré une « Marie » mais elle la soupçonnait de s'appeler autrement. Elle me l'avait décrite et parler d'elle comme si elle essayait de me caser avec elle. J'avais rapidement laissé tomber les babillages de ma sœur et j'avais fait semblant d'écouter.

Ensuite, Jasper, mon beau-frère et meilleur ami, nous avait raconté qu'un de ses cours avaient viré à une partie de paint ball, Quil et Embry nous avaient d'ailleurs parlé d'une Bella et de son fils Logan.

Tiens tiens, quelle coïncidence…

Emmett, mon frère, s'était retrouvé à moitié nu dans un bar à cause de quelqu'un déguisé en Dark Vador et d'un petit Yoda. C'était très louche tout ce qui leur arrivait !

Paul et Leah m'avaient ensuite appris que trois personnes étaient entrées chez eux pour arroser Tanya, la bonne et une de mes prétendantes, et Jacob. Jacob a apparemment joué avec eux et ils sont partis, mais Tanya est lâchement partie bien avant, laissant Jacob seul. Je ne vous raconte pas la scène que Leah a pu lui faire en la virant. Depuis, Alice allait s'occuper de Nessie et de Jacob en même temps. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisque je connaissais les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre, ce que je trouvais très mignon !

Pour finir, Nessie n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Logan et de Bella. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un frère, un meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble énormément apparemment. Et qui a une situation familiale similaire à la nôtre. Bella s'était déjà occupée plusieurs fois de Nessie, lui avait même fait faire ses devoirs, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais je ne l'avais toujours pas rencontré et je dois avouer qu'elle m'intriguait, si j'écoutais ma folie, je dirais que c'était elle sous tous ces déguisements avec son fils. Mais Nessie commençait à la voir comme un modèle féminin en plus, un qui ne soit pas sa grand-mère ou une de ses tantes. Cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Nessie était très heureuse depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette nouvelle école. Toute ma famille et mes proches étaient sur Seattle ou sa banlieue, moi je n'avais pas bougé de Portland jusqu'il y a quelques jours. J'avais voulu rejoindre tout le monde, j'étais éloigné de tout le monde et puis cela me permettait enfin d'être plus proche de mon travail et de mes loisirs.

J'étais heureux de ce changement, et je ne pensais pas autant l'être par rapport à Nessie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle rencontrerait ce Logan et que son quotidien changerait tant que ça. J'avais hâte de rencontrer cette Bella et ce Logan à vrai dire.

_- Alors ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_- SU-PER ! Des filles et des garçons se sont excusés du comportement qu'ils ont eu avec moi au début de la semaine quand je suis arrivée. Et avec Logan on a beaucoup rigolé. Et j'ai failli mettre K.O une fille._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Bah oui, à force de me battre avec tonton Emmett, j'ai de la force, mais je me suis retenue…_

_- Non, mais qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- Bah Logan m'a enfin raconté son histoire avec Stacy, elle lui a brisé le cœur ! On fait pas ça à mon Logan !_

J'explosai de rire. Ah ma fille… Je dois dire que je me reconnais bien en elle à ce moment-là, ses petits points serrés et la passion dans ses yeux, toute sa conviction. Elle est trop mignonne…

C'est sûr et certain, elle me mène par le bout du nez !

Je lui expliquais que ce soit nous dînions chez ses grands-parents alors elle se précipita à sa chambre pour se préparer.

Je déposai mon sac et allumais mon ordinateur pour rédiger une rapide et pertinente critique de film en attendant ma fille.

Nous passions à table, Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient enfin, ils étaient les derniers –étonnant d'ailleurs, d'habitude c'est Alice qui aime se faire désirer.

Nous étions tous réunis, mes parents – Esmée et Carlisle-, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie, Nate leur fils, Paul le meilleur ami d'Emmett, sa femme Leah qui est aussi la meilleure amie de Rosalie, leurs enfants Jacob et Jared, Emily la sœur de Paul avec son mari Sam, qui est aussi mon plus vieil ami d'enfance. Embry et Quil, les frères de Leah et élèves de Jasper manquaient à l'appel, c'est vendredi soir, les jeunes sortent !

Mon père prit la parole.

_- Edward, je pense que ce que j'ai à dire va t'intéresser._

_- Arrêter d'essayer de me caser avec une femme, c'est…_

_- Ecoute au moins ! Nessie, Logan était là ce matin ?_

_- Non papy, cette nuit, il a blessé sa mère et… C'était toi le docteur très gentil dont il m'a parlé ? _demanda Nessie, la compréhension sur le visage.

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella ? _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_- Aaaah tu vois que cette femme t'intéresse ! _s'exclama Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et l'ignorai. Mon père me répondit.

_- Logan a perdu une dent hier soir et il a voulu voir si la petite souris existait réellement, alors Bella en pleine nuit… S'est pris dans le pied un piège à souris !_

Je ris malgré moi.

_- La pauvre, ça a vraiment du faire mal, ils sont passés aux urgences vers 2h30 du matin et je n'ai pu les prendre qu'à 4h. Donc c'est pour ça que Logan a loupé l'école ce matin, c'est compréhensible. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de la rencontrer. Tu avais raison Nessie, cette jeune femme est impressionnante ! Elle a tant de passion et d'énergie en elle ! Et c'est vrai, question beauté, elle est en compétition avec Rosalie…_

_- Quoi ? _s'exclama Rose et nous rîmes. _Tu as dit ça, toi, ma nièce chérie d'amour ?_

_- Oui, mais quand tu la verras tu comprendras pourquoi ! _rit Nessie.

_- Edward, elle fait presque comme toi. Elle touche à tout, surtout au théâtre, à l'écriture,… Elle écrit de tout, met en scène des pièces de théâtre, et plus jeune, au lycée elle écrivait des critiques de films. Elle m'a tellement fait penser à toi !_

Je pouvais comprendre mon père. Cette femme était intrigante.

Elle semblait éblouir, intriguer, impressionner tout le monde sur son passage, j'entendais parler d'elle de plus en plus.

_- ça m'étonne pas que Logan ait essayé de découvrir la vérité sur la petite souris, _dit Nessie. _Il est aussi délirant et déjanté que sa mère ! Et très curieux._

Nessie n'avait jamais cru à l'histoire de la petite souris. Elle était trop intelligente, elle avait été trop suspicieuse lorsque je lui en avais parlé la première fois. Résultat, elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit et m'avait surpris à déposer une pièce sous son oreiller et manger le fromage pour la petite souris à côté de son lit. Je gardais espoir pour le père noël !

Tout le repas tourna autour de Bella et Logan. Nessie nous raconta à quel point Bella s'occupai bien d'elle quand elle venait la chercher à l'école lorsqu'Alice ou moi n'étions pas à l'heure.

Une chose était sûre, j'allais bientôt rencontrer cette femme qui était en train de changer nos vies à tous, et j'avais hâte.

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**Onja :** Je te remercie pour ta review, j'aime cette complicité entre une mère et son fils. Tu peux voir avec ce chapitre que c'est la même chose entre Edward et Renesmée !

**Juu :** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup :D En espérant que tu riras autant avec la suite !

**ewilan :** Merci ! Oui ils vont rencontrer tous les proches et la famille Cullen ou presque par défis. Non, le premier blond était Jasper :)

**fanny : **Merci pour ta review :D Contente que ça te plaise. Tu as autant ri avec la suite ? :)

**Vampirella-love : **Je te remercie pour ta review. Tu ne m'as pas laissé ton mail alors je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais la suite, la voilà ! :)

**Venum :** Merci :D J'espère garder cet humour avec mes prochains chapitres et qu'ils continueront de te plaire autant. Hmm, malheureusement les déguisements de Fée clochette et Peter Pan ne seront pas au rendez-vous mais merci d'avoir proposé ton idée :)

**Pauline :** Merci Pauline :D Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai expliqué au début du chapitre pourquoi mes publications se faisaient désirées et j'espère que j'aurai moins de soucis à l'avenir. Et j'espère aussi qu'avec ce chapitre tu en auras ri à t'en étouffer comme tu dis ! ^^

* * *

**Quelques spoilers sur le prochain chapitre...**

Il y aura du Charlie ! Un pari dans l'école de Logan, une rencontre dans un parc de jeu pour enfants, et... LA rencontre avec Edward ! :D Je n'en dis pas plus !

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !

Bisous.

Justine.


End file.
